Dimenticato
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: "Mr. Vice President, I thought that these were the only characters in our story." "341 points." "Out of how many?" "Carol just because one might never see the importance to a person, they can still be a character..."
1. BB loses her Money along with some sleep

**Enjoy Baccano fans!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**Dimenticato**

~*~*~*~*~*~1933~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oy, Cookie, what the hell are ya doin'?"

The short Asian girl quickly looked up and smiled.

"B.B, I could use your help." Cookie stated, not answering the question. She was in front of an automobile, her hands black with grease. In them was a small wrench and a hammer.

Busty Baylie (B.B) walked next to the automobile and saw Cookie tampering with the engine.

"What d'you need help with?"

"Just a little muscle." Cookie handed B.B the hammer. "Just that pipe. One good whack and we run as fast as we can to the corner of third street."

B.B smirked and grabbed the hammer. She swung it back and drove it as hard as she could down on the pipe. The two girls then proceeded to sprint away.

It seemed so natural to them. Running. They ran as if they were walking. Calm faces, easy strides, even breaths. The only difference was that they were going much faster.

"So, whose autom'bile did I just bust up?" B.B questioned when the two came to a stop.

"Some guy who's been messin' with the Gandors." Cookie answered and B.B snorted.

"Damn idiot have a death wish or somethin'?"

Cookie shrugged, which made B.B continue to laugh. She then calmed down, looking at her friend.

"Well, I'm happy t'be of help to the wonderful Gandor family." B.B smirked, giving a dramatic bow. Cookie gave the girl a look.

"You know, you wouldda made a good addition to the Gandor family. Luck respects ya. So does Burga." Cookie chuckled for a moment. "I can only guess that Keith likes ya."

"Once a Camorrista, always a Camorrista." B.B informed. "Not to say that I don't like the Gandors or anythin'."

"I understand." Cookie nodded. "Still, what do they have ya doin' there?"

B.B smirked and made a muscle.

"Heavy duty work. I get ta bust some heads, unload some cargo, I even get to do some torcherin' for information."

"I could never stomach torcherin'." Cookie informed with a shutter, and B.B shrugged.

"I didn't think I could either, but ya feel someone's bone snap under your hands, it changes ya." She noticed the unnerved look on Cookie's face and shrugged. "Forget about what I said. So, how are ya with the Gandors? They been treatin' ya right?"

"Of course." Cookie smiled. "Luck has me run errands and bust up some autom'biles. Fun work."

"Better than sittin' on your ass all day." B.B nodded.

"Hey, the Gandors are having a poker night on Saturday. Wanna come?" Cookie inquired, and B.B chuckled.

"Me? Poker? Y'know how terrible I am at Poker. 'sides, the Gandor brothers are unbeatable. I'd like ta keep my money in my pockets, if it's all the same to you."

"Just thought I'd ask." Cookie shrugged. However, she knew the look on B.B's face. She'd come.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" a man exclaimed as he and a woman sprinted pass the two, dressed as firemen, full bags under each arm.

"GREAT!" the woman nodded, and the two continue to insanely babble as they ran.

Cookie and B.B stood and watched as the two ran off. After about a minute passed, they decided to start their conversation again.

"So, I heard Isaac and Miria are back in town." B.B nodded.

"Really? Who told ya that?"

"Mmmm. I forget."

**~*~*~*~*~Saturday~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Can't believe Cookie talked me into this. _B.B thought as she looked at the pile of money she was losing on the poker table.

"We're happy to have you here, Miss Baylie." Luck informed with the same faint smile that was always plastered on his face.

_'Course your happy. I'm terrible at poker. _"Happy t'be invited." She smiled, eyeing Cookie, who was watching the game, across the table.

"We're surprised ya came, Busty. Seein' as how terrible ya are at poker." Burga said with a hearty laugh.

Keith spoke, but B.B didn't catch a word of it. However, Luck apparently did.

"Keith's right, Burga. You should be more polite to our lady guest." Luck informed, his smile unwavering.

"Sorry Busty." Burga grunted, and B.B shrugged.

"S'okay. I'm surprised I came here myself. Guess I felt like losin' money." She placed her cards on the table. "I fold." Luck and Burga did the same, and Keith reviled his winning hand, collecting the money.

"Wine?" Luck questioned as the cards were shuffled for the next game.

"Yes, thank you." B.B grinned as the drink was poured into their glasses. "always loved wine."

"Don't we all?" Luck questioned, and the cards were distributed once again.

B.B made a face at her cards, making Burga snicker.

"Bad hand, huh?" he questioned. B.B just shot the man a glare. Most people never dared to glare at Burga Gandor. However, B.B wasn't like most people, and she was on good terms with the Gandors. A glare wouldn't kill her. Not like guns could kill her anyway.

"We should be thanking you for your kindness a few days ago." Luck stated as they continued to play, and B.B raised an eyebrow as she raised the pot in the center of the table.

"Raise." She stated, then locked eyes with Luck. "What do you mean?"

"Cookie told us that you helped her with the pipe in the automobile." Luck informed, and B.B just shrugged.

"Alls I did was hit it with a hammer. 'S not much."

"Yeah, you hit it with a hammer, breaking it in one hit. Only other person I know who can do that is Burga." Luck informed, looking over at his burly brother. "Takes real strength."

"Thanks. 'S what happens when ya grow on a farm."

They continued to play in silence until Luck spoke up again.

"So, how is it working with the Camorra?"

"Love it." B.B nodded with a smile.

They showed their cards and, as always, Keith won.

"You should practice your Poker skills more, Miss Baylie." Luck informed as the group stood from the table.

"I got time to get better." She smirked.

Luck took a dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"You may have the time, but you should worry about having the money."

"Thank you, sir." Baylie said with some embarrassment. Sure, her job did pay well, but she knew it was bad to keep failing at Poker games, blowing her money.

"No need to be formal, Miss Baylie."

"If there's no need to be formal, then it's B.B, Luck." She smiled, then was walking out the door.

"Dame'll kill ya, little bro." Burga warned with a slow whistle. Luck didn't say anything as he headed back to the table to drink the rest of his wine.

**~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"This would make our 90th good deed." Isaac smiled as he walked arm in arm with Miria, carrying their newfound money in cases. They had changed out of their firemen costumes and were dressed extravagantly. Isaac in a navy tux while Miria wore a green ball gown.

People looked at them, confused why actors were so far off from Broadway, but would shrug it off.

"90th. Yup." Miria smiled happily

"Now those men don't need to worry about giving out reward money. Giving money can be so tedious. Having it taken is much better."

"Much better."

"As they say in the orient it's better to take than to give." Isaac explained.

"Why, don't you two look snazzy." The two eccentric love birds looked up to see B.B walking their way.

"Busty Baylie!" Isaac exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"Busty Baylie we missed you!" Miria smiled happily as both of the thieves engulfed the girl in a hug.

"How are you two? It's been awhile since ya went gold mining."

"We have been glorious our busty friend!" Isaac smiled.

"Glorious!"

"Where are you headed?" Isaac questioned.

"Home. I lost a lotta dough during poker." B.B sighed.

"Aw, don't feel too bad. Money can come and go. Here, _take _some of this money." Isaac exclaimed as he pulled some money out of his pocket.

"Bet with it and win more money next time!" Miria exclaimed, and the two practically shoved the money into B.B's hand.

"Ummm thanks."

"Now, we must part ways."

"Part ways!" B.B looked at the two, confused.

"Why?"

"Because Miria and I are headed to a speakeasy." Isaac grinned. "And we will have a marvelous time."

"Marvelous time!"

"… well, alright. You two have fun, and thanks for the dough." Before B.B was even finished her sentence, Isaac and Miria were happily dancing down the street.

"Gotta love 'em." B.B mumbled with a small smile as she pocketed the money, then headed home.

B.B wanted to immediately go to her room the moment she entered her house and pass out in her bed. It was about two o'clock in the morning and it was a long day. She didn't even want to get into evening wear to sleep, she was planning to throw off her fedora and sleep how she was.

"You were out late."

But she had a visitor in her house. Said visitor was sitting on a chair in her dining room, munching on an apple. His feet were propped up on the table without a care in the world.

"What the hell are ya doin' here, Firo?" she questioned with a low grunt.

"Well hello to you too." He smiled at her, and B.B just rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be with Ennis?"

"Just walked her home for the night. Figured I should drop by and see how you were." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Dammit, Firo. I'm not five, I can take care of myself."

"Can't I be just a bit concerned for you? You're practically family."

"I don't need a big brother." She sighed, exasperated. "I need sleep."

"So why stay up so late?"

"Got invited to a poker night." B.B informed, taking off her jacket and throwing it onto one of the chairs, and Firo couldn't hold back his laughter.

"_You _play poker? How much money did ya loose?" he questioned. Some of B.B's crankiness subsided to let her regular attitude push through.

"Aw, can't you have some faith in me? Maybe I won."

"Not at Poker."

"Fine, I lost it all. But Luck gave me a bit for doin' him a favor, and Isaac and Miria shoved a few bills into my hands too."

"So, why did you go in the first place?"

"Why are you so curious?" B.B snapped, her crankiness returning.

"I dunno, I was just wonderin'." Firo shrugged innocently, but there was some mischief in his eyes.

"Well, I figured that I wanted to lose some money, so I thought, hey, why not play poker with the Gandor brothers." B.B informed.

"You're a whacky doll, ain't cha?" Firo questioned, and B.B just glared at him.

"So, besides just wantin' to check up on me, is there any other reason why you're here?"

"I guess I could remind you that we have a meeting tomorrow night." Firo shrugged.

"Thanks for the reminder. Good night. I'm going to bed." She ran a hand through her hair. "And get out of my house, Firo. You can come over when I'm not about to pass out from exhaustion and we can talk more then."

B.B actually really liked Firo. She was good friends with him, and he was the person she fought with a knife during her initiation to becoming an executive. Longest knife fight in her life. And she lost. She had to fight Pezzo after that, and _then _she won. She had been friends with Firo long before the initiation though. She was even invited to his initiation party.

However, no matter how good friends they were, she would kill whoever got in the way of her sleep. B.B cherished sleep. She would sleep all day if she had the chance. She did several times too.

B.B sat in the chair next to Firo, waiting for him to leave. However, once she put her head down on the table, it stayed down.

Firo cocked his head to the side and smirked when he heard her low snoring.

"Wow. You must've had one hell of a long day." He mused as he picked B.B up and slung her over his shoulder. She didn't move. When she was asleep, she could sleep through just about anything.

Firo took B.B to her room and pulled the covers aside. He laid her down, slid the shoes off her feet, then draped the covers over her.

"Night, Baylie. Hopefully you won't be so cranky t'morrow." Firo stood to his feet and made his way out of her house.


	2. Firo makes a new Friend

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

~*~*~*~*~*~1925~*~*~*~*~*~

"Take him! Please!" Firo was following Maiza, as the older man mentored him, and they were back at the main headquarters. Firo was only thirteen, but he already considered the Martillo family as his own family. Sure, he was the youngest one there, but he enjoyed spending time with Maiza and being safe.

The boss was seated and was watching as an older man pleaded with him. Behind the man was a boy about Firo's age.

"Mr. Evans, you could always sell your house. I don't want to take away your family…" the boss was cut off my Mr. Evan's frantic screaming.

"No! Take the boy! He's strong! He can do so much work! He works all the time, just take him!" The boss gave Mr. Evans a pointed look, and Firo knew that nobody yelled at boss like that. However, the older man seemed to humor Mr. Evans for the moment instead of killing him where he stood.

"Boy, make a muscle." The boss stated, and the child did, flexing his arm.

"See? He's strong." Mr. Evans stated hurriedly.

"What is his name?"

"Whatever you want. He's yours." The Boss' gaze fell on the boy again.

"Do you love your father?" Mr. Evans sputtered at the question.

"What kind of stupid question is…"

"This is just a question for _him_, Mr. Evans." The Boss growled, then looked at the boy again, his face softening. "Do you love your father?"

"No." the boy stated without any hesitation.

Next thing Firo knew, the boss shot the man where he stood. The child watched as the man fell. The boy didn't cry. he flinched at the sound of the gun shot, however there was no sadness in his eyes when his father was on the ground, bleeding out.

"Dear child, do you have any family?" the boss inquired, and the boy shook his head. He didn't look very distraught about losing his father. "Is there any place you would want to stay?"

"Here." The boy stated. The boss raised an eyebrow.

"Child, do you know who we are?"

"You are the people who killed him." the boy pointed to the dead body on the floor. "I didn't like him and you killed him. May I stay here?"

Firo didn't know this boy, but he already liked him.


	3. Ash Looks Innocent Unlike Her Friends

~*~*~*~*~*~*~1930~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cass, there's a copper."

"Just be calm, Ash."

"When are we going to eat?"

"Not now, Ry."

The group of three walked casually pass the group of officers, trying not to look suspicious.

"Hey, what's in the boxes?" the three froze in place. The girl in the group, Ash, looked at the box, then at the officer.

"Were you talkin' to us, officer?" she inquired in a dazed confused voice.

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"Sorry, officer." Ash frowned. "We're just takin' some of my Uncle's car parts to his car shop."

The Officer eyed the girl. She smiled at him innocently, her red hair glistening in the sun and her brown dress, most likely a hammy down, stopping at the middle of her shins. There was something about her... Just _something _that made her look innocent. She looked like one's little sister that wasn't capable of doing anything wrong.

The two boys with her didn't look as sweet.

The one had messy black hair covered by a grey flat cap. He had a smug grin on his face. The other, younger boy, had red hair equal to the girl's, and grey piercing eyes. He looked annoyed.

However, just the look of the innocent girl's face made the officer have this feeling that he _knew _she wasn't up to trouble.

"Alright, be safe now." The police officer grinned.

"Thanks." The girl and her two companions continued onward.

"Dunno how you can manage to just smile and have someone wrapped around your finger." The boy with red hair, Ry, grumbled.

"It's a talent." Ash shrugged.

"'S why I love ya so much, doll." Cass smirked, leaning in for a kiss, but Ash pushed him back.

"Keep your lips ta yourself." Ash grumbled. "So, who 'xactly are we sending this package to?"

The group of them all had a piece in their work. Cass was the people pleaser. He would talk and get to know the people. Ash was the main transporter. She knew all the city and it's short cuts at the back of her hands. And Ry was the extra muscle. The three of them were good at their job. Their job being transporting booze, of course.

"The Gandor brothers." Cass informed nonchalantly, while Ash and Ry gaped at him. "What?" he questioned.

"That's pretty high up. The Gandors. I've only heard about them, and they sound tough." Ash frowned. The three of them mostly transported the booze to speakeasies. This was the first time they transported for gangsters.

"We'll be fine." Cass shrugged.

"Whatever, as long as we get someplace to eat. I'm starvin'." Ry snapped as the three continued to carry the package.

"Where we headed again, doll face?" Cass inquired, looking at Ash, disregarding Ry.

"We're gonna make our next right, then stop at a place called Coraggioso." The girl informed.

They reached the door to the old brick building, and were immediately greeted by a burly looking man.

"Got any weapons?" he questioned. This was something the group was used to, but they didn't like it too much.

"Yeah." Ash sighed as she dug into her pocket, taking out a knife and dropped it into a box the man was holding. Cass dropped in the box his small gun, and Ry just shrugged, not having any weapons.

"Head right in." the man stated, and the three entered the building.

The three entered into a low lit room, and saw a man leisurely sitting with a large desk in front of him.

"What business can we do for you?" the man inquired, his small smile flashed at the group.

"You already have done business with us. We're just here to deliver." Cass grinned, and the three placed the large crate on the ground. Ry ripped the lid off, exposing the many bottles of booze.

"Ah, that's right. You three deliver booze. You're Caspian, correct?"

"At your service, Luck, right?" Cass questioned.

"Correct." Luck nodded. "Are these your cohorts?"

"Yes sir. Orion, and Ashling." He nodded. Cass was charismatic enough to talk for the three of them.

"Well, the Gandor family thanks you for the safe transportation of our booze." Luck grinned, then handed a few wads of cash to the three.


	4. Cookie Wakes BB up

~*~*~*~*~*~1933~*~*~*~*~*~

"B.B… B.B… B.B!" the girl sat up, startled.

"What is it!?" she exclaimed frantically, her eyes scanning her bedroom for something out of place. Cookie was sitting on the corner of her bed, and light was streaming through her window.

"Nothin', I just decided to go out for lunch and wake you up so you didn't miss the day." She informed with a small smile.

Cookie knew her almost as well as Firo did. She knew about B.B's sleeping patterns. Her sleeping powers being: sleep until someone wakes you up.

"What time is it?" B.B inquired with a small yawn as she ran her hands through her thick curly brown hair.

"One o'clock." She informed with a shrug, and B.B sighed.

"Thanks for wakin' me up. I gotta meetin' at seven." Cookie chuckled at that.

"When would ya wake up if I didn't come here?" she questioned as B.B got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"I dunno. Probably eight or somethin'. It wouldn't bode well for me with the Camorra. Tardiness isn't somethin' that they like." She shrugged as she threw on her jacket and slipped on her fedora.

"Wanna get some lunch with me? Or I 'spose it's breakfast for you."

"Yeah. Where you wanna go?" B.B inquired as she finished lacing up her shoes.

"I think that small shop on thirty second street's still open." Cookie grinned, as she and B.B walked out of the house.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" B.B inquired, and Cookie shrugged.

"Shoot."

"How easy is it ta break inta my house?"

Cookie laughed.

"It's actually really easy. Why?"

"Your just the second person who broke inta my house without me knowin'." B.B informed with a shrug.

"Ah, so Firo dropped by?"

"Yeah, one moment he was refusin' to leave and the next moment I was asleep. He must've put me in my bed."

"Well, you were up late last night at the Poker game." A small smile grew on Cookie's lips. "Which reminds me, what made ya change your mind about comin'?" B.B shook her head in frustration.

"Maybe I _wanted _ta lose money. Ya think of that?" Cookie chuckled.

"Fine. Fine." The two of them reached the small restaurant and took a seat. Cookie ordered a sandwich while B.B ordered some bacon and eggs.

"So, what would ya do if ya had to work sometime in the mornin'?" Cookie inquired, and B.B laughed.

"I'd kill the first person who I thought deserved it." Cookie laughed along with her, even though she knew B.B was being serious.


	5. Dante looks like a slob and Firo talks

~*~*~*~*~*~1925~*~*~*~*~*~

Firo liked the boy who was now living with the family. His name was Dante.

Dante was a quiet guy. Sometimes he looked like he wanted to say something, but then choked the words down in his throat.

However, despite his silence, Firo talked to him all the time. He kept talking and talking, while Dante listened.

Despite his silence, Dante had a violent streak.

If someone _ever_ said anything about Firo, Dante would attack. People could say whatever they wanted about him, but the moment Firo's name was brought up in a negative way, Dante was ready for a brawl.

Many times Dante was covered in bruises. His lip would be busted or he'd have a black eye. Sometimes both.

Dante looked very awkward, even for a boy his age. His arms and legs were muscular due to the hard labor his father enforced on him, however, his stomach and chest were bulky. His head, hands, and feet were smaller, earning him some ridicule.

His hair was very short and had a slight curl to it. Firo thought that if Dante lost the bulk in his stomach and chest and cleaned up a bit, he would make a handsome young man.

Aside from the bruising, Dante also always had dirt smudging his face.

"Aren't ya afraid you'll scare the dolls with that kinda mug?" Firo smirked, and Dante chuckled.

"You kiddin'? Who wouldn't love this face?" he smirked, and Firo laughed, punching him on the arm.

"Hey, you ready for helpin' around the Casino tonight?" Firo questioned, and Dante shrugged as the two "brothers" continued to walk together.

"I can't wait." Firo grinned. "Anyone who cheats is gonna get it. Nothin' gets passed these eyes." he laughed joyfully.

Dante chuckled with him as the two continued to walk back to the Martillo house.

"Look. It's the little Martillo shits." A boisterous voice laughed. The two turned around to see one of the men from the Runorata family called John.

He was low in the chain of command in the Runorata family, but he enjoyed feeling powerful, especially while around another gang.

So, by smacking around the two young Martillos he felt good about himself.

"Scram, John. We don't need to be bothered by ya." Firo grunted, not paying much mind to the man, while Dante eyed John suspiciously.

John grabbed Firo by the lapels of his shirt, but Firo stayed completely calm.

"Where do ya get off tellin' me ta- OOF!" John felt the breath get knocked out of him. Dante's fist was dug into his gut.

John threw Firo down, and turned his attention to Dante.

"Little bastard." he grunted as he threw a punch at Dante. The boy had time to move. At least, it looked to Firo that Dante could move, but he held his ground, taking the hit. Almost like he wanted to get hit.

However, after the punch, Dante attacked more ferociously. He punched with more intensity and speed. John threatened Firo, and _nobody _threatened Dante's family and got away with it.

However, John was bigger than the boy and quickly punched Dante in the gut. Dante let out a low _oof _and was propelled to the ground.

Firo stood to defend Dante when John let out a painful shout. A big hand grabbed John's hair, yanking it back.

Standing behind the man was eighteen year old Berga Gandor, and behind Berga was Luck.

"Firo, it's good to see you again." Luck grinned, as if his brother wasn't slowly breaking the fingers of John.

"Good ta see you too, Luck." Firo grinned, and then helped Dante get to his feet.

"Hello Luck." He murmured.

"This guy causin' you two trouble?" Berga questioned as several more cracks were heard coming from John's hand. A stream of courses and grunts were spewing out of the man's mouth.

"Just a bit. He seems to have a problem with the Martillos." Firo explained with a small shrug.

"Dumb Runoratas." Luck frowned, and Berga rammed his fist into John's face, knocking him out.

"Thanks for the help." Firo grinned.

"Thanks." Dante nodded.

"So, where's Keith? Any news about Claire?" Firo questioned, however Luck's attention was on Dante.

"You okay? Looks like a nasty shiner." He informed. Dante was already getting a black eye from the rough punch.

"I'm fine." he grunted. Luck turned his attention back to Firo.

"Keith is with his Doll, and there hasn't been any news from Claire since he ran away. A guy called Huey came around wanting to talk to him, but we turned him away." Luck sighed heavily. He was worried for his "brother" and what crazy trouble he was finding himself in. Knowing Claire, he was sure to get into some unsavory situations.

"I hope you find him soon. I miss Claire." Firo nodded.

"You and me both." Luck sighed.

"So, how are you boys doin'? Anythin' interestin'?" Berga questioned, and Firo shrugged.

"Nothin' much. Dante and I got a job trying to catch people cheating in the Casino." Firo informed proudly. "But Dante's been getting in a lotta fights."

Dante shrugged, but Berga whacked the boy on the back in approval.

"Fightin' is good for ya! Builds character!" Berga laughed boisterously.

"Yeah, or it'll kill ya." Firo frowned. "You could've avoided the punch." He stated, looking at Dante with worry.

Dante looked at his feet and shrugged.

"Don't just shrug, Dante. Ya should be happy you're alive! Ya shouldn't keep lookin' for pain. What? Since your old man isn't around to hurt ya anymore ya have ta look for other ways?" Berga questioned when he saw the concerned look on both Firo's and Luck's faces.

Everyone knew about Dante's past. His Dad was a rich land owner and he slept around with several women, one being African American. Dante's Father, Mr. Evans, wasn't happy about having a son who was part black, but Dante's mother died, and he figured he could use a servant. Mr. Evan's showed no love at all for his son and would often beat him. So naturally when Mr. Evans was in debt to the Martillos, he thought selling his son would be a good idea, and not a major loss. However, he never figured on being shot.

Berga wanted to knock some common sense into Dante, but he had a feeling that wouldn't make matters any better, and Luck would be upset. It was never a good thing when Luck was upset.

However, Luck shot Berga an icy glance, stopping him from saying anything else.

"What Berga means is, you are our friend. And we don't want our friend getting hurt." Luck informed.

Something changed about Dante's expression. Something flickered behind his eyes, but he quickly looked away from his friends at the ground.

"I don't feel like myself." He grunted. "I'm headed ta Smitty's for somethin' ta eat." He started walking ahead of the group, not caring if they followed or not.

Firo gave a parting word to Luck, then ran to follow after Dante.


	6. Ash and Cookie run into Ladd

~*~*~*~*~*~1930~*~*~*~*~*~

"How many sandwiches can you fit in that mouth?" Ash grunted as Ry shoved the food down his throat.

"Doesn't matter." He murmured between mouthfuls. "Hungry."

"How do ya even _breath_?" Ash questioned as she watched her brother continue to inhale the food.

"Will ya let the man eat, doll face? He'll be fine." Cass smiled as he eyed a woman sitting at a table not too far away from them. "Now, if you'll 'scuse me. I got a date tonight. Don't count on seein' me 'til tomorrow." He stood from the table and made his way towards the woman.

"That boy's oversexed." Ash grumbled.

"Or maybe you're undersexed." Ry stated, still with food in his mouth. Ash shot him a glare, and Ry just shrugged it off. However, the action made his chewing and swallowing rhythm get off pace and he started chocking.

"For the love of… Ry chew your damn food!"

Ry continued to choke, his face getting beat red. There was a loud whack and his half-eaten food plopped back on the plate.

"Oy, You okay, bud?" a short asian girl inquired. Ry heaved and panted, trying to breath correctly.

"Thanks for savin' my idiot brother." Ash smiled at the girl, then glared at her still wheezing brother. "That'll teach ya ta chew your food."

"Thanks for helpin' me out." Ry told the girl, then turned his attention back to the food. He picked up the mush that fell out of his mouth and shoved it back in.

"Ry!"

"Hmph?"

"That's disgustin'."

Ry gave her a look as if to say, _"So what?" _and then resumed scarfing down food.

"Please 'scuse my brother. Thanks helpin' him." Ash gave the girl an apologetic smile.

"Not a problem. Happy t'be of service." The girl grinned, then headed out the door.

"Ya do realize that ya almost died, right?" Ash questioned while Ry just shrugged his shoulders, this time managing not to choke. "So maybe you should chew slower."

"Maybe I should just chew faster." Ry retorted and continued to gorge himself.

"Next time, I hope ya choke ta death." Ash grumbled, getting up from her seat and headed to the door.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" Ry questioned in between mouthfuls.

"Just for a walk. I'll be back at the meet up house later." She informed, then headed out the door.

Ash was relieved to get away from her brother and Cass. She honestly felt like losing her lunch when she watched Ry eat his, and the way Cass charmed girls made her even sicker.

She turned the corner of a small alleyway, having stashed some of her things behind a dumpster there earlier, but she didn't realize she was walking in on something.

There was a man on the ground bleeding with his face hardly recognizable. It looked like someone had punched _through _it, and the girl who helped Ry at the restaurant had her back pressed against the wall, eyes wide, staring at a gun that was pressed to her face. Holding the gun was a sandy haired man with big blue eyes and a wicked smile.

Ash was too shocked to even consider running. She was frozen in place.

"Y-ya didn't have ta kill Joe." The girl from the restaurant whispered with a stutter.

"Didn't have to kill Joe? Was that his name? Joe?_ Poor poor_ Joe. Well, I would think that it was Joe's own fault. He was just _giving_ me this look as if he were asking me to punch his face in. I couldn't help myself doll, he just looked too_ confident_." He leaned in closer to the girl. "But you don't look as confident as him. So tell me, you're working for the Gandors, right? They seemed to have rubbed my family the wrong way, and I need to have a little discussion with them. Know where I can find them?"

"S-sorry. Ya got the wrong person." The girl stuttered, and the man shook his head, making a tutting sound.

"Now y'see, I don't know if you're lying or your telling the truth. If you're telling the truth then I should go on my way to find an actual person who is part of the Gandor family, but if you're lying to me, I need to either torcher you for information and then kill you in case you tell the Gandors I'm looking for them." The man mused as he continued to poke the barrel of the gun at the girl's face. He then shrugged.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to kill you. I already killed the other guy, so why not you? Unless you can make me laugh. I always enjoy a good laugh. Got anything funny to say, doll face?"

It was at that moment Ash unfroze to back away, but unfortunately the same moment the man noticed her presence.

"What's this? A beautiful girl just standing there for me. Why hello there beautiful girl!" the girl in the ally was forgotten as the man approached Ash. "Did you hear that entire thing? I guess you did, didn't you? Aw, and I really hate having to kill such a doll."

Ash pulled out her knife and cut the guy across his ribcage, but he hardly even flinched. "You want to try to hurt me, doll face?" he questioned in a challenging tone as he brought up his gun.

"You look so innocent. Y'see, people who look innocent kinda piss me off. It's like you think the world is yours for the taking and you can't die. Sure, it's not like you think your invincible because of the people you know but it's similar. You're just young, but it still makes me delighted with the shocked look on your face when I kill you. Goodbye, young lady." He grinned as he brought his gun up. However, he was whacked in the head with a crowbar, and then someone grabbed her hand. It was the girl the man forgotten about in the alleyway.

"Where're we goin'?"

"Ta my car!" the girl exclaimed as she tugged Ash into her car, then started it up. She quickly sped away, trying to get some distance from them and the man.

"Who the hell was that guy?"

"Ladd Russo. Hit man for the Russo family. It's a family based out of Chicago."

"Then why the hell is he here!?" Ash exclaimed.

"Apparently the Gandors must've pissed off the Russos." The girl stated, then took in a deep breath. "By the way, name's Cookie."

"Cookie?"

"Yeah, Cookie." The girl nodded. "I work for the Gandors."

"I'm Ash. I work for whoever needs booze transported, which would be the Gandors this mornin'." Ash informed.

Just then there were loud gunshots ringing from behind them.

"Shit." Cookie grumbled. Ash groaned, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm gonna die."


	7. BB Enjoys Sleeping and Torturing

~*~*~*~*~*~1933~*~*~*~*~*~

B.B sat patiently during the meeting, listening to what everyone was saying, and finding herself bored. B.B wasn't much of a fan of meetings. There were no jokes, or smiles, or goofing around. It was only business. And what was worse, she had to sit the entire time. B.B hated having to sit and listen. She hated sitting in general. If she was awake, she wanted to be doing something, and she didn't consider sitting as doing something.**  
**

Finally the boss mentioned how they needed a guy to be tortured and she was on it.

"Better than sittin' on my ass." She said to herself with a small smile. She then turned her attention to the young man who was tied to a chair sitting in the other room.

"So, who exactly are ya workin' for? If ya cooperate now, it'll be a lot less painful." B.B informed, but the man just sneered at her.

"I ain't afraid of ya! You're just a lousy broad!" B.B smirked as she pulled a knife out and stabbed it deep into his shoulder.

"Just a lousy broad, huh?" she gave a sharp twist, making the man scream in pain. "Let me show ya, just what a broad can do."

~*~*~*~*~*~Several Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~

Firo stood outside the door, shaking his head as he listened to the man scream in agony on the other side of the door. Firo could also make out the sounds of bones crunching.

"I think she enjoys that too much." Firo informed to Maiza, and the older man shrugged.

"As long as she isn't doing it to you."

The screaming continued until the man's voice was hoarse and it was just moans. Firo waited patiently with Maiza outside for B.B to report back to them.

"Thanks handsome. Sorry that had to get so bloody." They heard her say, then the door opened.

B.B stood in the doorway, her rolled up sleeves soaked with blood and some of the red liquid was splattered across her face in small flecks. Her hands were completely drenched in blood and she was drying them off on a towel.

"What'd ya find out?" Firo inquired.

"His name is Charles. He was born December 5th. He has an aversion ta knives. If he doesn't die from blood loss, he won't be able to pleasure himself 'cause I castrated him, and he works for the Runoratas." B.B informed with a smile.

"The Runoratas?" Firo questioned and B.B shrugged.

"Yeah. Guess they're pissed at us for some reason. Charles didn't know why, he was just followin' orders."

"Him "following orders" ended up with several of our men dead." Maiza stated.

"I didn't say it was right. I was just sayin' that he was followin' orders. Trust me, if I has some feelin's for him, I'd let him keep his penis so he could at least show me his gratitude."

"Is he still alive?" Maiza inquired.

"I doubt it. He probably bled out by now." She shrugged.

"We got the information we wanted." Firo stated. "But now the bigger question is, what do the Runoratas want with us?"


	8. Dante and Firo are like Brothers

~*~*~*~*~*~1925~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who punched ya in the face this time?" Firo questioned as Dante walked into the house with a large bruise on his cheek.

Dante shrugged and slid off his jacket.

"Did ya win the fight?" Firo inquired. Dante smirked as he gave a curt nod.

"Why did he fight ya?"

"I brushed up against his shoulder and he got pissy. Said his name was Dallas." Dante informed.

"Dallas?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a Doll's name if ya ask me." Dante chuckled. "He fought like a broad, anyway. One strong hit then nothin' else useful afterwards."

Firo chuckled and shook his head. Just then Ronnie walked into the room.

"Good evenin' you two." He nodded, then looked at Dante. "Another fight?"

"Yeah. Dante said that the guy fought like a broad though." Firo laughed, and Ronnie chuckled.

"A broad, huh? That's funny." He nodded with a small smile. "Well, no matter. Maiza wants to talk to the two of you." He informed, and both boys brightened.

They enjoyed hanging around the Conte D'Oro of the family. Maiza was kind to them and acted very brotherly towards the two.

"He wants to meet you at the Alveare." Ronnie informed.

"I wonder what he wants us to do! D'ya think he's gonna teach us more of the business? Or maybe how ta drive a car! Or maybe he's gonna take us to a new casino! Or maybe…"

"Or maybe we should get goin' and find out." Dante stated, and the two boys ran out of the house.

The boys rushed down the street towards the Alveare.

"I'll beatcha there!" Firo exclaimed.

"In your dreams!" Dante laughed. For someone as bulky as Dante, he sure could be quick.

Dante and Firo touched the side of the building simultaneous.

"I won!"

"No ya didn't! I got here first!"

"You're just jealous that I'm faster than ya." Firo chuckled.

"Ya just don't wanna admit that I'm better than ya." Dante laughed as he punched Firo in the arm, and the two proceeded to hit each other.

"Settle down you two." Scolded the woman who worked behind the counter.

"Sorry." Firo and Dante mumbled. The woman led the two of them to the back, where Maiza was waiting for them.

"Hello Firo. Dante." Maiza nodded to the two of them.

"Hey Maiza." Firo grinned while Dante smiled and gave a short wave.

"How are you boys today?"

"We're alright. Dante got in another fight. Said he won." Firo informed, and Dante nodded proudly. "So what are we gonna do taday?" Firo questioned with excitement.

Maiza pulled out a pocket knife from him breast pocket.

"Today I will teach you one of the essentials to becoming an executive in the Camorra. Knife fighting." He informed as he flipped the blade up.

Dante and Firo listened as Maiza instructed the two on how to hold a knife and wield it.


	9. Ash and Cookie try to get Help

~*~*~*~*~*~1930~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where are we goin'!?" Ash exclaimed as Cookie continued to drive away from the crazed man with the gun.

"I have no idea!" Cookie shouted, full of panic.

"Then take a right! We can head ta my safehouse!"

Cookie did so and followed the directions that Ash gave her. She parked in an alley and the two girls sprinted into a small brick building, and slammed the door shut.

Sleeping on the couch was Ry, and Cass was making a card tower while singing.

"_He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way. He had a boogy style that no one else could play. He was the top man of his craft. But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft…_" Cass' eyes lit up when he saw the two girls and his card tower collapsed. "Hello Ash." He was then next to Cookie and gave a bow while tipping his hat. "And hello there hot mama. My name's Caspian, but you can call me Cass." He smirked as he grabbed Cookie's hand and kissed it. "What's a beautiful doll like you doin' with Ash?"

"Cass, what're ya doin' here? I thought you were out charmin' the panties offa some broad." Ash stated, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I charmed her alright. We went back ta her house, but then her husband came home. He wasn't too happy ta see me." he laughed. "Anyways, who's your friend, Ash?"

"My name is Cookie."

"Cookie?"

"Yes." Cookie nodded, and Cass smirked as he leered at her.

"It must be 'cause you're so sweet."

"Cass, this is serious." Ash growled. "A crazed man started shootin' at us and we had ta get away. He's lookin' for the Gandors."

"He a cop?"

"No. He's a crazy hitman for the Russo family in Chicago." Cookie informed.

"Chicago? Then what the hell is he doin' here?"

"Apparently the Gandors aren't on good terms with his family so now he's here." Ash informed. Cass looked at the two for a moment.

"So… why's he shootin' at ya? I mean, we just did business with the Gandors earlier today, but that doesn't make ya an expert on the Gandors. If anythin', he should be lookin' for me, bein' the people person of the group." Cass informed, then looked at Cookie. "And how'd a lovely doll like yourself get mixed up in all this?"

"I work for the Gandors." Cookie stated. Cass stared blankly at her.

"We're talkin' about the same Gandors, right? As in the crime family?" he questioned.

"Yes." Cookie nodded, then gave the boy a steely glare. "You find that hard ta believe?"

"Nope. Not at all." Cass said quickly. "In fact, I think that knowledge makes ya more beautiful. You're a woman with power, and women with power are lovely things."

"Will ya guys shaddup? I'm tryin' ta sleep." Ry grumbled from the couch.

"Is it okay if I lay low here for a while? I'll then try to contact the Gandors about Ladd." Cookie said as she lowered her voice.

"Sure thing Doll. Hell, ya can even stay the night if ya want." Cass leaned in closer to her. "We can share my bed."

"Don't be so crude, Cass." Ash chided, but Cookie laughed.

"It's alright. Besides, it's not like I would consent to that." Cookie smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's not interested." Ash stated while hitting Cass upside the head.

"Ow." He murmured, rubbing his head. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Wanna get that, Ash?" Cass questioned, but by the time he finished his sentence, Ash and Cookie were hiding behind the couch, Cookie taking out her gun and Ash sliding her knife out of her pocket.

"I'll get it." Cass grumbled as he opened the door. "hello sir. What can I do for ya today?" he questioned. At the door stood a tall man with blue eyes and sandy hair. Ladd Russo.

"I'm looking for two dolls. A short asain and a cute little red head. Seen them around?" he questioned. Cass noted that the man had a light Chicago accent. He also noticed that he wore a nice jacket, but his shoes were scuffed up from running. The jacket was longer, which could easily conceal a shot gun in it.

Cass noticed small details like this, and would often use them to his advantage while talking to people and getting them to want to do business. However, Cass knew that this was the guy who was looking for Cookie and Ash, so he wasn't planning on making any business advances with him.

"Sorry, can't say I have." Cass shrugged.

"Thanks anyway." Ladd nodded with a smile, and was on his way to the next house.

Cass closed the door and turned to look at Cookie and Ash, who were rising from their hiding spot behind the couch.

"This guy really wants you two dead."

"That's what we told ya!" Ash shouted.

"Settle down Ash. Besides, it's your fault for havin' us do business with the Gandors." Cass shrugged as he took out a cigar from his breast pocket and proceeded to light a match.

"My fault? You were the one who set up the meetin' with them._ You're_ the people person so it's _your_ fault!" Ash exclaimed, while she took the lit cigar out of his hand and stuck it in her mouth.

"Ugh! Ash! That was my last cigar!" Cass whined.

"If that Ladd guy finds us, it may be_ my_ last cigar." Ash informed as she blew the smoke into Cass' face.


	10. BB Borrows Luck's Jacket

~*~*~*~*~*~1933~*~*~*~*~*~

B.B sighed as she felt the blood make its way back into her body, and she frowned when she looked at her outfit.

"I liked this shirt too." She grumbled as she fingered a bullet hole.

B.B's shirt was riddled with holes and she didn't know how she was going to walk out of the alley and not draw attention. She was shot up with machine guns and that meant that there were countless holes in her clothing.

"Miss Baylie?" a voice questioned from behind her. B.B jumped at the voice, and turned around to see Luck.

"Luck." She looked down at her holey shirt and quickly hugged her torso. "Sorry for my indecency."

"Who shot you?" he inquired as he slipped off his jacket and handed it to the girl.

"Some of the Runoratas." She sighed. "They've been makin' a lotta hits on the Martillos."

"You don't say?" Luck nodded at the new information. B.B buttoned up the jacket, and even though it was a bit large on her, it covered the bullet holes nicely.

"Thanks for lettin' me borrow your jacket."

"It's not a problem." Luck shrugged as the two made their way out of the ally and into the streets.

"Damn Runoratas are really startin' ta become a pain in my ass." B.B mumbled and Luck smirked at her.

"You're starting to sound like Berga." B.B sighed and shook her head.

"Wouldn't want that happenin' now." She said with a small smile. "Sorry. I'm just upset."

"Don't apologize. I'm quite angry myself." He informed in an even tone. "The Martillo family are close friends to me and my brothers. The fact that they're getting attacked makes me very unhappy."

B.B felt uneasy walking next to Luck when he was angry. Nobody at first glance could tell when Luck was angry, but standing next to him one could sense his murderous feelings. He wanted to kill someone. Granted, B.B had the same feeling when she was tired, but due to her sleeping constantly she wasn't often tired.

However, Luck could get angry very fast, and when that happened, one could only pray that his hostility wasn't aimed at them.

B.B wanted to reach out and calm him down, but she didn't know what to say, and she found that reaching out would be awkward.

However, her brain didn't register the thought quick enough. Her hand was gently gripping his shoulder, and her mouth was open.

Luck looked at her, eyebrow raised, while B.B continued to stand there with her mouth gaping and her hand on his shoulder.

_Well, ya gone this far. Now say somethin' comfortin'._ Her brain told her, however, no words came to mind.

"You'll start catching flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Luck smirked, the murderous look now gone from his eyes.

B.B quickly shut her mouth and moved her hand from Luck's shoulder.

"I was tryin' ta think of somethin' comfortin' ta say." She grumbled.

"What was that?" B.B thought about her previous statement and shook her head.

"Nothin'."

"I'm pretty sure that you said something." Luck smirked. B.B glared at him and exclaimed,

"I SAID NOTHIN'!" Luck looked at her puzzled.

"Why are you shouting?" B.B paused for a moment, then hurried her footsteps off in a different direction.

"I'll return your coat tonight after I get changed." She stated quickly, running off and hoping Luck wouldn't follow.


	11. Firo and Dante go Missing

~*~*~*~*~1925~*~*~*~*~

"Sure is hot out." Firo grunted as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Dante nodded and imitated the movement, however, by the way he was sweating, he looked much hotter than Firo.

"Hey, here's an idea. How about we go swim in the river!" Firo beamed, but Dante frowned at the suggestion and shook his head.

"Why not? Look at ya, you're sweatin' more than me!"

"You can swim. I'll just dip my feet in." Dante shrugged, but Firo didn't let the matter drop.

"Can't ya swim?" Dante was silent then shook his head and Firo frowned but then perked up again. "It ain't that hard. I'll teach ya!"

"I don't wanna swim, Firo." Dante informed in a low voice.

"It ain't so bad. Wait, is it because you don't wanna take off your shirt? I'm tellin' ya, I don't care what type of scarring ya have. You're my brother, and brothers don't care how ugly the other is." Firo smiled, but Dante still shook his head.

"Thanks Firo, but no. I'll just get my feet wet."

Firo wanted to continue the matter, but then noticed how Dante's jaw was set, meaning he wasn't planning on changing his mind anytime soon.

The two made their way to the river. Firo happily stripped down to his boxers and jumped in, sighing in relief at the cold water.

Dante unlaced his shoes and the dipped his feet in, wiggling his toes in the cool water. Firo splashed Dante, causing him to laugh and kick water back at Firo.

The two laughed and giggled like they weren't members of a notorious crime family, but as children.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

"Have you seen Firo and Dante around?" Maiza questioned. Pezzo and Randy both shook their heads.

"Last I saw of 'em, they were going out for lunch." Randy informed.

"Were they supposed ta be somewhere?" Pezzo inquired.

"Well, there were supposed to meet up with me two hours ago. I was going to teach them more about handling their knives." Maiza shook his head. "It's unlike them to be late. I could understand Dante sleeping through something like this, but Firo would have woken him up."

"I hope they're okay. It got real hot out there taday." Pezzo informed, and Maiza's eyes widened in realization.

"Firo probably went to the river to cool off and took Dante with him. They must have lost track of time."

Maiza checked the river, but, to his dismay, the boys were nowhere in sight. He checked everywhere the two could possibly be, but there was no trace.

Maiza watched as the sun set and the boys were still not found. Something had happened, and Maize worry grew as the moon and stars appeared in the sky.


	12. Berga meets up with the Group

~*~*~*~*~1930~*~*~*~ *

"I'm hungry." Ry grunted as he woke up.

"When aren't ya?" Cass questioned as he played cards with himself.

"Did Ash get back yet? She left the restaurant sayin' that she was goin' on a walk." Ry questioned, disregarding his business partner's remark.

"Yeah, she's back. Along with a friend." Cass smirked and Ry raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did Ash have friends?"

"Since a loon started huntin' the two of 'em down."

"Wait, what? What loon?"

"Some hitman from the Russo family in Chicago. Apparently the Russos and the Gandors ain't on good terms with each other. And little Ash got herself stuck in the middle." Cass informed.

"What does Ash's friend got ta do with it?"

"She's workin' for the Gandors." Cass let out a long whistle. "She's one good lookin' dame."

"You're such a roundheels." Ry grumbled as he stood from the couch. "Gotta cigar I can smoke?"

"Ash took my last one." Cass frowned. "She's pretty worked up about the whole crazy guy chasin' her thing."

"Wouldn't you be too?" Ry questioned.

"Nah, I've talked ta crazies before. I'm pretty good at talkin' my way outta situations." Cass then started to chuckle. "I met this one guy, he thought that he created the world and was this all powerful ruler. Guy was outta his mind. But I played along and only got shot once."

"The guy had a gun on ya?"

"Course he did."

"Why?"

"Cuz he was crazy... Well, he was also a bit mad I got together with his Doll. He didn't like that too much." Cass shrugged as he shuffled his cards.

"If the guy was smart, he would've killed ya." Ry grumbled.

"But he was crazy. So I was relatively safe."

Just then Ash entered the room.

"Hello doll." Cass grinned. "Where's your attractive friend?"

"She's upstairs usin' the phone to warn the Gandors about that Ladd guy." Ash then looked over at Ry. "I see you're finally awake."

"Sleep is good." Ry shrugged.

"Yeah, just you do it so much I start ta wonder if your asleep or dead."

Before Ry could retort there was a knock at the door.

Ash quickly hid behind the couch, readying her knife while Cass patted his pocket to make sure his gun was there. He then slowly opened the door.

There stood a big burly man with a hardened look on his face.

Cass noted that the man was concealing several weapons in his jacket. By the way his knuckles were scarred and rough there was no doubt that he had roughed up plenty of men with just his hands.

"What can I do for ya, sir?" Cass inquired.

"I'm here for Cookie."

"You her beau or somethin'?" Cass questioned.

"I'm one if her bosses. Berga Gandor." With this information Cass went to his business voice.

"Come in." He grinned, welcoming the powerful man into the room. "I spoke ta your brother, luck, taday. My group transported some booze ta your hide out."

"Yeah. He does that sorta stuff." Berga shrugged. "Where's Cookie?"

"Here." Cookie walked into the room. "Are Keith and Luck okay?"

"Yeah. It's a shame bout Joe though. We found his body." Berga shook his head and his fist shook in anger. "Once I get my hands on that Russo bastard I'm gonna-"

"Berga, calm down. I'm mad about Joe too, but yellin' bout it won't help." Cookie stated. Berga grumbled a bit, but his fist stopped shaking.

"So… do we need to kick Ry offa the couch and make room for another for tonight?" Cass questioned.

"Why do I have ta give up the couch? You have a perfectly fine bed." Ry whined.

"Ry, ya don't understand. I don't think Mr. Berga would be comfortable in my bed. Obviously the couch is more comfortable. Also, ya did your fair share of sleepin' for taday."

"I don't need ta sleep here. I won't be doin' much sleepin' tanight." Berga informed.

"Ah, so ya got a doll?" Cass questioned with a smirk as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I gotta doll, and I know your reputation Caspian. If you dare lay a hand on her I'm gonna…"

"Cool it, Berga." Cookie stated. "He won't do anythin' to her." Everyone was silent. "We need to focus on the safety of Keith and Luck right now. We can't let that Ladd guy find them. I've seen the guy in action, he's crazy but seriously deadly." Berga laughed whole heartedly.

"Keith and Luck are the strongest guys I know. Hell, they got Gandor blood in 'em! I like ta see that Ladd maniac try ta-"

There was a loud gunshot from outside that immediately silenced Berga.


	13. BB Gives Back Luck's Jacket

~*~*~*~*~1933~*~*~*~*~

"Ya want me to do what with Luck's jacket?" Cookie questioned as B.B shoved the jacket into her friend's hands.

"I need ya ta take it back ta his office with this note." She informed as she handed Cookie a note with a sloppily written,

**Thanks for the Jacket**

**~B.B **

Scribbled onto it.

"Why can't ya just give it back ta him yourself?" Cookie inquired.

"Because I don't wanna get swindled into another game of poker and loosin' all my money." B.B grunted.

Cookie rolled her eyes.

"How'd ya even _get _Luck's jacket anyway?"

"The Runoratas decided ta wage war with the Martillos. A few of 'em cornered me in an alley and lit me up. One of my favorite shirts too." She pouted. "Anyways, Luck was around and saw me, and since I was a bit indecent, he gave me his jacket."

"That would explain Luck's sudden increase in hatred toward the Runoratas." Cookie nodded, but then chuckled. "I wanna see the look on the guy's mugs who shot ya when they see ya alive."

"Yeah. If I'm lucky they'll think I'm some sorta ghost come ta haunt them." B.B chuckled, then sighed happily. "And then I'd kill 'em. I'd stab 'em several times and then strangle 'em with my hands." She smiled, thinking of how much fun she'd have getting her revenge for her "death."

"Alright, B.B." Cookie nodded. Some days she was a bit worried for her friend. B.B sounded a bit crazed when it came to talk of killing people. She seemed to enjoy inflicting pain. But Cookie knew the reason why.

There was a knock on the door, and B.B answered it, expecting to see one of the Runoratas. However, it was just Firo.

"Hey Firo." B.B grinned.

"I was talkin' ta Luck. He said that ya got shot up by some of the Runoratas." Firo informed. "He also said somethin' bout ya givin' him his jacket back."

"Yeah, Cookie's on it. I wrote a 'thank you' note and everythin'." Firo shook his head.

"You and I both know that that's not a proper way of thankin' someone. Ya were raised better."

"So what? Ya just come over ta my house ta get me ta give Luck his jacket back in person? Is it really that much of a big deal?"

"Well, I also came over cause I was concerned for ya. I mean, I know that ya can't die, but I still worry." Firo shrugged.

"So now that ya see I'm all healthy ya get on my back bout givin' a jacket back in person?"

"Yup." Firo nodded as he made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out one of the apples that B.B liked to eat. "You should listen to your big brother Firo." He smiled as he took a bite out of the apple.

B.B mumbled several curses under her breath as she crumbled up the 'thank you' letter and snatched the jacket out of Cookie's hand.

She then left the house, slamming the door shut, making her way to the Gandor's place.

Firo and Cookie looked at each other and smirked.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

B.B entered Coraggioso nonchalantly with jacket in hand. There was a group of men playing cards around the table, however, none of them were the Gandor Brothers.

"Hey, it's Busty Baylie!" one of them exclaimed happily.

"Busty Baylie! Whaddaya doin' here, dollface?" another questioned.

"Wanna play a game with us? It's poker."

"Sorry fellas. Don't feel like loosin' my money taday." B.B chuckled. "Have ya seen Luck?"

"He's out plannin' ta make an example outta some Runoratas. He don't like people messin' with his friends."

"Could ya give him this jacket and tell him thanks for me?" the men all sniggered.

"Never would have pegged ya as a roundheels, Busty." One of the men laughed.

"Always figure Luck was dizzy with a dame." The other nodded.

"What!? There's nothin' goin' on between Luck and me. He just helped me cause I was cold." B.B debated, and when they wouldn't stop laughing, she hit one of the men upside the head. "Cut it out."

They did, but the men wouldn't stop smirking at her.

"Whatever ya say."

She rolled her eyes and made her way toward the door.

"See ya around fellas." She said with a short wave.

"See ya, Busty." They waved.

B.B walked out of the building, humming to herself cheerfully. She did as Firo said. She went to return the jacket, and it was her blessing that Luck wasn't there.

_No need for any awkward conversations. _She thought happily.

However, when she turned the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Hello, Ms. Baylie." In front of B.B stood Luck, and behind him was his two brothers.

"Hey Busty." Berga grinned.

"…" Keith gave a brief nod in her direction.

"Hello." B.B paused for a second. "I just dropped your jacket off." She smiled at Luck, then started to walk away after muttering a quick, "Bye."

Berga and Keith continued on. However, Luck turned and followed B.B.

"If you want you can come back with us. We were just about to relax with some wine." Luck smiled.

Luck knew B.B's weakness.

B.B _loved _wine. She loved it when she was younger, she loved it when she was growing up, and she loved it when she got older. It made her feel warm and giddy, and it had a sweat taste. She loved herself a glass of good wine.

And Luck was offering, making it free of charge.

"Ya sure it's okay with your brothers?" B.B questioned.

"You're always good company. They won't mind." Luck grinned, and B.B found herself walking back toward Coraggioso.


	14. The Bolero Family isn't too Bright

~*~*~*~*~1925~*~*~*~*~

Dante slowly blinked his eyes open, his head throbbing.

He'd been hit harshly on the head while he was splashing Firo with water from the riverside.

_Who whacked me? _he wondered. Dante looked around to see that he looked to be in some sort of seller with a small light on the ceiling. His eyes rested on Firo, and Dante was surprised to see him still unconscious.

Usually Firo was the one waking _him _up.

Before Dante could try to wake up his "brother", there was a click, unlocking the door, and Dante watched two men stalk in. One was big and _very _muscular with sandy brown hair, while the other was a bit smaller with a black mustache.

"One of ya's awake." The man with the mustache said in amusement as he lit a cigarette.

Dante wrinkled his nose at the pungent stench. He liked Cigar smoke, but Cigarette smoke smelled awful to him and irritated his throat.

"What's the matter, kid? Never smelt a Cigarette before?" the mustached man questioned as he blew the smoke into Dante's face, causing the boy to cough.

"Who are ya?" Dante growled in a raspy voice due to the smoke. He gave his best glare at the men, but they just laughed at him.

"We're part of the Bolero family." The bigger man informed. The name sounded familiar to Dante.

He recalled Maiza talking to the Boss about the Bolero family. They were moving into Martillo family turf. However, they weren't much of a threat.

"What does the Bolero family want with me and Firo?" Dante questioned.

"You two are the youngest members of the Martillo family. We figured if we nabbed ya, the Martillos might be a little nicer ta us."

"The Martillos won't care. They won't just roll over cause ya have me and Firo." Dante stated as he stood to his feet.

"We'll see if ya two are really useless ta us. If so, it won't be too hard ta get rid of ya." The mustached man then looked at Firo and took out his gun.

"In fact, I guess we only really need one of ya." He raised the gun at Firo but Dante took out his pocket knife and slashed at the hand holding the gun, cutting off several fingers.

The man howled in pain, but Dante didn't stop his attack. He dug the knife into the man's arms and legs, blood splattering everywhere.

The bigger man pulled Dante away and the other man's screaming must had caused several other men to run in.

Three men had to hold Dante still while the mustached man was dragged back upstairs.

"Search him for weapons." One of the men barked.

The knife was smacked away from Dante's hand and the bigger man patted Dante down for weapons.

"What-"

Another man ran into the room, distracting the man from Dante.

"Boss needs everyone in his office _now_." He stated with urgency.

Dante was pushed to the ground, and the men quickly filed out of the room, locking the door behind them.

After a few moments passed, Dante walked over to Firo and knelt next to him. He gave his "brother" a shake, but he didn't wake up. Dante sighed, then stuck his finger in his mouth, getting it wet with saliva. He then stuck his soaking finger into Firo's ear.

Firo yelped and woke up, pushing Dante's finger out of his ear.

"Where are we?" he questioned.

"I think we're in the basement of the Bolero Family's hideout."

"Bolero Family? The nobodies Maiza was talkin' about?"

"Yeah. They're plannin' ta use us as bargainin' chips. They're a buncha idiots." Dante grunted.

"We gotta get outta here." Firo stated.

"I think the only way out is the door, and it's locked." Dante sighed as he picked up his knife that was on the floor. "Idiots didn't even grab my knife." He mumbled.

"Wait, they were in here already?" Firo's eyes settled on the blood on Dante's knife, Dante's shirt and hands, and on the floor. "And ya hurt one of them?"

"Yeah. They were gonna shoot ya." Dante said, anger lacing his voice. "I cut off some of the guys fingers. Then I just started ta stab."

Firo took out his own knife and held it tightly in his hand.

"Thank you, Dante." Firo stated seriously.

"'S what's brothers do." Dante shrugged.

The two looked at the door. It was big and thick, and it looked unbreakable.

Before Firo could say anything, Dante threw his body at the door, hoping to bust it down. However, he just did more damage to himself than to the door.

"Maybe we can pick the lock with our knives." Firo suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" Dante questioned with a low mumble, and Firo started to try to unlock the door with his knife.


	15. Cass and Ry run into some Trouble

~*~*~*~*~1930~*~*~*~*~

"That didn't sound good." Ry whispered.

"This is New York. People get shot all the time." Cass shrugged. Berga stared out the window, his eyes wide. His face then snapped back to its hardened form.

"I'm gonna check it out." Berga stated as he headed toward the door, but Cookie grabbed his arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea with that Ladd guy huntin' for ya." Cookie informed. When she saw that Berga didn't look like changing his mind, Cookie quickly thought something up. "Besides, Cass can check it out."

"I can do what now?" Cass questioned. Cookie stuck her bottom lip out slightly in a pout and batted her eyes.

"Well, I was thinkin' that maybe a big strong man that wasn't bein' hunted by that Ladd guy could check out what happened outside." She informed as she walked up to him. She then leaned on his arm. "It'd make me reeeeeeally happy."

"…And who am I ta say no ta such a pretty doll?" Cass questioned, and was quickly out the door.

"You're a fast learner. Cass doesn't think with his brain when it comes ta a doll." Ash chuckled.

"Guy has issues." Ry mumbled.

"Why don't _you _go out there with him?" Ash questioned.

"'Cause I ain't stupid. And don't try that whole battin' your eyes crap at me. It don't work." Ry grunted.

"Orion, ya get your ass out there right now!" Ash exclaimed. Berga and Cookie looked between the two Red-heads as they glared at each other.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Ry grunted. "Sisters are the worst." He mumbled as he left the house, following after Cass.

Ry spotted Cass leisurely walking down the street, heading toward where the sound came from.

"How nice of ya ta join me." he grinned once Ry started walking next to him.

"Ash made me do it." he grunted.

"Ah. You're sister's wonderful. Such a beautiful and strong woman." Cass mused.

"If ya love her so much, why don'tcha marry her?" Ry retorted.

"Oh, I would." Cass informed sincerely. "But I wouldn't want ya as a brother in law." He laughed whole-heartily. "I mean, who would?"

Ry glared at Cass, but before he could say anything, Cass spotted Ladd walking innocently down the street.

The two boys calmly passed the dangerous man and continue to walk towards where they heard the gunshot.

In an alleyway there was a dead man slumped against the wall, his face blown off.

"So… is that Luck or Keith?" Ry questioned. Cass examined the hands of the body and shook his hands.

"His hands are too soft. Keith and Luck have harder hands. I'd say that this guy hardly lifted a finger in his entire life."

"You're right." Both boys turned to see Ladd standing several feet behind them. "He was this guy who just went about thinking he wasn't going to die. He was so arrogant. He brushed past my shoulder without a "sorry buddy" or anything. It was fun to see him die." Ladd then raised an eyebrow.

"However, I heard you two talking about Luck and Keith. I happen to be looking for them. And Berga too, but I have a feeling you know where Berga is since you already seem to be looking for Luck and Keith. So…" Ladd took out his gun and pointed it at the two boys. "Where's Berga Gandor?"


	16. BB wakes up Confused

~*~*~*~*~1933~*~*~*~*~

B.B groggily blinked her eyes open, and groaned when sunlight streaming through the window hit her face.

_Wait… my bed isn't in a place where the sun would hit it. _B.B thought, however, she still didn't want to leave the bed. It was warm and smelled nice. It smelt like…

_Luck? _B.B thought, and then sat up. The bed didn't look familiar, the room didn't look familiar, and B.B felt like she was about to throw up from sitting up so fast.

"What the hell happened?" she groaned, holding her throbbing head.

"You got drunk." B.B looked up to see Luck entering the room. B.B immediately started to panic at the sight of Luck. Her shoes and socks were gone, along with her jacket and hat. All she was wearing was her buttoned up cream colored shirt, which severally buttons were unbutton and her not even buttoned up vest. She was thankful that her pants were still on as well.

"I don't get drunk." B.B stated as she stood to her feet, however the room flipped flopped in her vision and she collapsed back onto the bed.

"Yes, you do get drunk, and you currently have a hangover." Luck informed, but B.B shook her head, denying what he was saying.

"Where'd ya put my shoes? And my hat and Jacket?" B.B questioned, but made no attempt to move. Her voice held irritation.

"Calm down. I have your hat and shoes on my desk, and I had your jacket taken out to the dry cleaners." B.B raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"Why'd ya take it ta the dry cleaners?"

"You vomited on it." B.B sighed heavily.

"I just had some wine."

"No, you had _a lot _of wine. And after the wine, we broke out some beer, which you also had _ a lot _of."

B.B was silent for a while. She then looked up at Luck, and he was surprised with how soft her features were. Usually they were hard or tight from laughing, but never soft.

"What happened?" she questioned in a low voice. She sounded genuinely worried.

"Nothing much." Luck shrugged as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Everyone was drinking, but you were hitting the booze hard. You got _very _drunk, vomited a little, and I took you upstairs to get you to lay down." he explained.

"Did I… say anything?" B.B questioned with worry. That surprised Luck. He expected B.B to be worried about what she had did more so than what she had said. She was drunk in a room with a bunch of men. Most women considered that a dangerous situation. However, that didn't seem to scare B.B in the slightest.

"Well, you talked about how you wanted Cookie to be there. Something about her needing to cut loose and drink a beer since she hasn't in a while. Then you started talking about Firo taking your food. To be honest, you sounded crazier than Claire."

B.B relaxed when she heard that, and buried her head into the pillow as if it was her own.

"Thanks, Luck." Her voice was muffled through the pillow, but the man heard it.

"Not a problem, Ms. Baylie." Luck grinned. "Now get some rest." Luck didn't need to tell her twice, and she was quickly asleep on the bed.

Luck stood and softly closed the door behind him as he exited the room.

"She awake?" Berga inquired.

"Yes, but she still has a hangover, so she went back to sleep." Luck informed.

"Asleep again? She's been sleepin' for more than twelve hours." Berga stated, and Luck just chuckled.

"According to Cookie, that's completely normal."

"She's one strange broad, ain't she?" Berga questioned with a laugh, but Luck shrugged.

"I suppose you could say that." Luck said as he glanced back at the door. "She's also very… amusing."

"Amusin'? How d'ya suppose that? The fact that she drinks herself silly?" Luck just smiled, and walked off to collect B.B's jacket from the dry cleaners.


	17. And so Ends the Boleros

~*~*~*~*~*~1925~*~*~*~*~*~

"Your knife trick obviously ain't workin', so hows about we just both slam our bodies into the door ta open it." Dante informed as Firo continued to jimmy his knife in the lock.

"Unlike you, I don't like shiners very much." Firo stated, his eyes still focused on the doorknob. "So, why didn't they search ya after ya pulled the knife?"

"They started, but then somethin' happened which needed all of 'em present."

"Huh." Firo nodded. Dante watched as Firo continued to work at the lock. He then broke into a coughing fit, causing Firo to look up at his "brother."

"You okay?"

"Fine." Dante rasped.

"Y'know, for as long as you've been stayin' with us, you haven't seen a doctor. Maybe we should set somethin' up once we get back home."

"I don't need a damn doctor." Dante snapped.

"Ya sure? 'cause you've been lookin' awful pale lately. Well, the parts of your skin that ain't covered in shiners or dirt looks pale."

"I'm fine. Just get the door open." Dante snapped. Firo looked at his "brother" worried. Dante had been sweating earlier, but Firo figured it was from the heat. However, even in the cool seller, Dante was sweating profusely. Unfortunately, Firo knew that at the moment, Dante wanted him to drop it. So, instead of remarking on how sickly Dante looked, Firo murmured,

"Workin' on it." however, just as the words left Firo's mouth, the ringing of bullets sounded not too far away. The gunfire lasted longer than a few seconds. It sounded like an onslaught of bullets. The two boys could hear the screams of men not too far away.

Just then, the door handle jiggled from the other side. Dante pulled Firo away from the door, and stepped in front of him, brandishing his knife.

The door opened, and there stood Maiza with a calm smile on his face.

"Firo, Dante. It's great to see you."

"Maiza." Firo and Dante smiled in unison. However, the moment Firo went to run up to the man, Dante collapsed on the floor.

"Dante?" Firo was at his brother's side, along with Maiza and Ronnie. Ronnie laid his hand on the boy's head.

"He has a fever." He informed, and Maiza lifted the boy up.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Firo questioned, following Maiza and Ronnie out of the room. There were dead bodies littering the floor, and several of the Martillos were standing around with guns.

"We'll call in a doctor." Maiza informed. However, Firo was unnerved that Maiza didn't answer his question.


	18. Cass' Quick Thinking Saves People

~*~*~*~*~*~1930~*~*~*~*~*~

"I knew I was going to die today." Cass groaned. Ry looked over at Cass, then back at the crazed man pointing the gun at them.

"That doesn't sound like an answer to my question." Ladd stated.

"An answer? Berga Gandor? My god, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." Ry was smart enough to know that when Cass wasn't acting like himself, it was for a reason, and it was best to follow in suit.

"We're gonna die."

"Yup. Our deaths is imminent." Cass sighed.

"Tell me where Berga Gandor is!" Ladd exclaimed.

"We're gonna die! We don't know where Berga is! Keith and Luck just owe us money and now we're gonna die!"

"You two are completely unentertaining." Ladd whined, lowering the gun.

"Can I help it? I knew I was going ta die today, and here we are. My friend and I are gonna to be killed for not knowing where a man is."

Ladd sighed, completely uninterested, and walked away as if he hadn't pulled a gun on them.

"So… what just happened?" Ry questioned.

"Ladd is still looking for the Gandor brothers."

"But what was with the 'gonna die' thing."

"Ladd goes after people who look confident. He doesn't like killing people who feel like they're gonna die." Cass explained. Ry scratched his head, looking at Cass confused.

"But… how do ya know that?"

"From simple deduction, my dear Watson." Cass smirked, and Ry rolled his eyes.

"You've read too many Sherlock Holmes books." Ry stuck his hands into his pockets and started walking back to the safe house. He figured their job was done. They checked out what the sound was and Luck and Keith were still safe.

"You're welcome, by the way." Cass shrugged as he caught up with Ry, walking next to him.

"For what?"

"For savin' your damn life." Ry cursed under his breath and decided not to retort to Cass.


	19. BB sleeps in Luck's bed

~*~*~*~*~*~1933~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heard ya were sleepin' in Luck's bed." Firo informed as he propped his feet up on B.B's dining room table.

"Don't say it like that." B.B scowled. "And quit eatin' my food." She snapped as she grabbed one of her apples out of Firo's hand.

"How do ya want me ta say it?"

"I dunno… He wasn't in the bed with me… Just don't go around sayin' that I was sleepin' in Luck's bed."

Firo was silent for a moment, and B.B glared intensified.

"Does the entire family know?"

"It's not that bad?"

"Firo! People'll think I'm some sorta round heels! I was drunk, and had a hangover. Luck just let me stay in his bed. Nothin' happened. We weren't Makin' Whoopie or anythin'."

"I didn't say ya were." Firo shrugged. "Luck was an idiot not ta try anythin' though."

"He wasn't an idiot!" B.B snapped. Firo smirked at her. "He was a… a gentleman."

"Since when did ya like gentlemen?"

"I didn't say that I liked gentlemen… I just like that he acted gentleman like. He didn't try to do anythin' ta me when I was drunk."

"So ya _do _like gentlemen."

"Firo!"

"I am practically your brother. I am allowed ta be concerned about ya and your love life." Firo smirked. "And I think you and Luck would be good tagether."

"Me and Luck? No! we wouldn't be good tagether. He's… he's Luck."

"And you're Baylie." Firo shrugged. "I don't see anythin' bad about that."

"Firo, just get out. And say ya was kiddin' bout me sleepin' in Luck's bed ta anyone ya told."

"That's _a lot _of people." Firo frowned. B.B grabbed a fistful of Firo's hair and dragged him to the door.

"Get _out!_" B.B exclaimed as she pushed him outside.

"Yeesh." Firo mumbled, and B.B slammed the door shut.

"Ugh!" B.B groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. There was a knock on the door, and she slowly opened the door.

Cookie stood there with a wide grin on her face.

"So, Firo told me that ya slept in Luck's bed."

"I DIDN'T MAKE WOOPIE WITH HIM!" B.B shouted. Cookie stared at her, along with some other passerby on the street.

B.B grabbed Cookie's arm and pulled her into the house.

"Ya okay?" Cookie questioned.

"Thanks ta Firo, everyone thinks somethin' happened between me and Luck."

"Well, ya did sleep in his bed."

"But not with him _in _it! I was drunk and he let me sleep in his bed. Nothin' _happened_!" B.B explained.

"Really? 'Cuz the way Firo made it sound, I thought Luck and ya…"

"No! Not with Luck! I… No!"

"So… what happened when ya woke up?" Cookie questioned.

_"Ms. Baylie?" a voice questioned, and B.B hummed happily. Her face was buried in the pillow, and she did enjoy the smell of it. "Ms. Baylie." The voice repeated, and B.B slowly blinked her eyes open. _

_ "Luck?" she questioned, a bit confused and groggy. _

_ "You slept the entire day. I think you should head home so I don't get accused of kidnapping you, or anything." Luck smirked. B.B's eyes widened when she remembered waking up earlier._

_ "God, Luck. I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta…"_

_ "Don't apologize." Luck grinned. "Cookie told me that you sleep a lot. I guess I never understood how much until now." He chuckled. "Anyway, I got your Jacket back from the dry cleaners." _

_ "How much money do I owe ya?" B.B questioned._

_ "Nothing. Don't worry about it. It was my fault you got drunk in the first place." Luck grasped B.B hand and helped her out of the bed. He then proceeded to help her with her jacket. B.B was about to tell him that she could put on her own jacket, but Luck's warm eyes staring at her seemed to take away the words. _

_ B.B put on her own shoes, looking away from Luck. However, when she was finished she felt her hat get placed on her head. _

_ "Happy now?" Luck questioned, and B.B slowly nodded. "Here, I'll walk you home." The two left Luck's room and standing in the hallway was Berga._

_ "By the way ya was sleepin', I was startin' ta wonder if ya was dead." He barked out a laugh. _

_ "I'm alive and well, Berga." B.B smiled. _

_ "Ya look better than ya did last night." Berga laughed. "Ya were slurrin' what ya were sayin'. Ya were talkin' crazy. I even thought I heard ya say somethin' about likin' how Luck smelled. Weird huh?"_

_ "Yeah. Weird." B.B chuckled, then turned to Luck. "I… I can walk home by myself."_

_ "Are you sure, Ms. Baylie? It really isn't any trouble…"_

_ "I would just like ta walk home myself."_

_ "Busty, it's nighttime." Berga stated. "A doll like yourself shouldn't be out there alone."_

_ "It's not like I can die, Berga."_

_ "I think Berga is worried about something happening to you other than dying." Luck informed in a serious tone. _

_ B.B wanted to debate that she could fight off any low life rapist, but Luck was giving her that look again. _

_ "Okay, fine." she grumbled. _

_ The two walked down the street back towards B.B's house. Luck glanced at B.B and smirked when he noticed her staring at her feet._

_ "Was what Berga said true?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Was what Berga said true? What he said about you saying something about liking how I smell?" he questioned. Luck smiled when B.B's eyes widened. _

_ "I don't know. I was drunk, and I honestly don't remember much of what happened last night." B.B informed quickly. _

_ "Well, do you like how I smell?" _

_ "Look at that, I'm halfway home. Well, that's all the help I needed. Thanks. Bye." B.B said quickly, and sprinted down the street. _

_ Luck stayed where he was, smirking. _

"He just walked me home. That's it." B.B shrugged.

"But nothin' else happened?"

"No. Nothin' else happened."

"That's strange." Cookie mumbled.

"Why's that?"

"I dunno. Luck's just been in a really good mood and I figured that ya might've helped him… y'know… release some tension."

"I told ya I didn't make woopie with him!"

"I know ya didn't, but… I dunno. A girl can hope."

"What do ya mean by ya can hope?"

"Well… I think ya and Luck would be good for each other." Cookie shrugged.

"Firo said the same thing. The two of ya are crazy. Now, if ya don't mind, I'm going ta sleep before I shoot someone."

Cookie knew that that was a good time to drop the argument. When B.B mentioned shooting someone, she was often serious.

"Sweet dreams." Cookie said with a small smile, then left.

"Me and Luck." B.B whispered with a chuckle as she collapsed onto her bed. "A girl can hope."


	20. Dante Pulls out a gun and Has a Secret

~*~*~*~*~*~1925~*~*~*~*~*~

Firo sat on the edge of Dante's bed, looking at his brother with worry. Dante appeared better than he had earlier, but he was still sweating and his skin was unnaturally pale.

"Firo?" Dante questioned in a small voice.

"It's gonna be alright Dante. The doctor's gonna be here soon and you'll be fine." Firo smiled, trying to comfort his brother.

Dante shook his head, looking distressed at the information.

"Ya were the best brother a guy could have." He whispered.

"Don't go talkin' like that, Dante. The doctor will bring some medicine and you'll be okay. Ya won't die or anythin'."

"The best brother in the whole world." Dante sighed, then stared at the ground with a nervous look on his sickly face. Firo didn't like how Dante was talking and tried to brighten the mood.

"Hey, Dante, maybe ya should wipe the dirt off your face. Y'know, look nice when the doctor comes." He grinned.

"Maybe I should." Dante whispered in a voice Firo hadn't heard before.

Just then the boss walked into the room, concern apparent on his face. he took in Dante just as he had taken in Firo, and he care deeply for his two boys.

"Don't you worry my boy, we have a doctor who will be coming very soon."

Dante sat up, despite Firo's protests, and pulled a gun out from under his pillow.

Firo and the boss were shocked by the action, but then Dante handed the gun over to the boss.

"Shoot me." he whispered, still in the unfamiliar voice. Boss shook his head, lowering the gun that was handed to him.

"My boy, you're confused. It's just a bad fever. I'm sure…"

"No. I… I lied." Dante shook his head, tears in the corner of his eyes. "I lied ta you… and ta everyone. And I shouldn't have. No one lies to the Camorra, and I broke that rule… and I need ta be punished. Ya need ta kill me." tears streaked Dante's face and both Firo and the Boss stared at him, baffled.

"What have you lied about?" the boss inquired.

Dante's trembling fingers reached under his shirt and with a few tugs, his large stomach disappeared as he pulled out a battered pillow. It was a fake. His stomach was flat, but there was a large bulge in Dante's chest. Dante then pulled out some strips of cloth from his shirt and two large breasts were apparent under his shirt.

"Dante… you're…" Firo whispered, but Dante cut him off.

"I'm a girl." She declared. "A filthy rotten girl that nobody wanted." She then looked at the boss.

"I lied ta you. I told ya I was a boy, but I'm a girl. My real name ain't even Dante. I _lied_." She shook her head as tears ran down her face, wiping away the dirt. "My father said that if I was a boy, you'd take me. He said that you'd like me better and his debt would be paid if you took me. So he made me pose as a boy. I was plannin' ta tell ya, but then ya shot my father. Ya cared for me. I didn't want ta risk ya not takin' me in 'cause I was a girl so I never told ya. I'm sorry." She let out a chocked sob. "I'm so sorry."

The boss stared at her then looked at the gun.

Firo didn't want the boss to kill her. No matter what Dante was his brother. Boy or girl, it didn't matter to him. however, he knew the rules. Lying to the boss was something you didn't do.

Boss took several steps closer to the bed, and Firo held his breath.

"No matter what, you will still be my son." Boss whispered. He threw the gun to the side, and embraced Dante.

Her eyes widened and she looked at the boss in confusion.

"I… I lied." She whispered.

"I know you did. But you admitted it, and what's more, you were loyal to me enough to accept getting shot by me. That is a trait of an executive of the Camorra." Boss smiled as he wiped the tears off of Dante's face.

"Now, tell me honestly, what is your real name?" he questioned.

"Baylie." She whispered. "My real name is Baylie."

Firo smiled at his sister and the boss. He then looked at Baylie's chest.

"More like Busty Baylie." He chuckled.


	21. Cass Forma a Plan

~*~*~*~*~*~1930~*~*~*~*~*~

"I gotta plan that can solve our Ladd problems." Cass informed happily, and Ash raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Cass smirked at her, leaning comfortably on the wall. Ash and Ry sighed in unison, knowing that smirk meant he was going to be a smart ass and brag about his plan. The problem was, all his plans were usually good ones, so they would have to listen.

Cookie and Berga both cocked their heads to the side, waiting to hear the plan.

"Y'see, a whiles back I was traveling through Chicago." Cass informed with his deep voice bellowing out the story.

Ash rolled her eyes, knowing that Cass just _loved _an audience. She figured that he should have gone to California and tried his hand at the moving picture business.

"And I flirted with this dame, and one thing led ta the next, and I was in some hot water with a little family known as the Russo family."

"Ya met with the Russo's before!?" Berga questioned in shock. Cass held a hand up signaling that he wasn't done talking. If Berga wasn't so interested in Cass' plan, he probably would have punched the younger man hard enough to kill him.

"So there I was with the boss, surrounded by men with guns…"

_"Dammit! Did you know who you were flirting with you damn bastard!?" a man screamed while Cass stood there calmly with two rough men on either side of him. Cass was surprised they hadn't shot him yet._

_"I believe it was a beautiful woman. But I didn't have much time with her since these two guys took me away. Such a shame. She was gorgeous."_

_"She's my wife!" the man shouted._

_"Well, no wonder she was so intrigued by me if she has ta look at you all day." Cass smirked, but the man glared at him._

_"You want to keep running your mouth? Do you even know who I am?"_

_Cass shrugged and eyed some paperwork on the man's desk._

_"Placido Russo." Cass' eyes then widened. "_The _Placido Russo?"_

_The older gentleman seemed pleased that just his name could evoke such terror._

_"Yes. Leader of the Russo Family, as you are well aware of." He boasted._

_Cass honestly had no clue who the man was. He never heard of a Placido Russo. He never heard of the Russo Crime family, and this troubled him slightly because Cass prided himself in knowing a lot. He thought he knew about every crime family in Chicago. Apparently not._

_At the same time, not knowing who the man was made Cass more confident and comfortable. He would hear awful stories of men who were killed by various crime families. If he heard nothing about the Russos, they must have done nothing of much importance. At least, not yet._

_Cass understood the seriousness of the situation, however he hated to worry himself. So in his head, he didn't take the situation seriously at all. And that was the key to keeping his cool._

_"If only I had known I was flirting with the wife of _the _Placido Russo." He groaned, burying his head in his hands. "It makes me never want ta flirt with a woman I don't know again." Cass let out a long heavy sigh._

_"That's probably gonna happen though, right? I mean, you're gonna kill me for doing something so horrible. D'you think I could call my mom? She'll probably want to know where I am when I don't come home." Cass explained. Placido Russo sighed, and shook his head._

_"You're just a stupid damned kid who made a mistake." He stated. "I'm not going to kill you for that. But so help me, if I find you flirting with my wife or any other members of my family again, I'm going to make it that you wished I killed you. Understand?"_

_"Y-yes sir." Cass stuttered as he nodded his head quickly. "I'm so scared, I'll never look at a doll again." He muttered._

_Cass was escorted out and left out on the sidewalk._

_He jabbed his thumbs into his pocket as he made his way into a restaurant. His eyes laid on a girl with bright blond hair and green eyes._

_"Can I buy you something, doll face?" he questioned with a smile._

"Well… that was a good story but I don't understand how we're supposed ta get a plan from that." Cookie stated.

"I'm with her on this one. So ya survived a meetin' with the head of the family. So what?" Berga questioned, irritation apparent in his voice.

"Ash, you know what I'm getting' at, right?"

"Not at all." Ash stated. "So get to it. we don't need your dramatic pauses for effect or anythin'."

"I'm sad that you forgot one of my best talents." Cass pouted. Ash's face lit up as she figured out what he was talking about.

"Wait. You still remember his voice and how he talks?" Ash questioned.

"'Course I do. His favorite word is damn. He uses it all the time. his Chicago accent is a bit more heavy and he yells constantly."

"What the hell are the two of ya talkin' about?" Berga barked.

"What the hell are the two of ya talkin' about?" Cass imitated, his voice almost identical to Berga's.

"Sweet mother of god!" Berga exclaimed in shock and Cookie looked at Cass equally stunned.

"How'd ya do that?"

"I'm good with my mouth." Cass shrugged as he smirked at her.

"You're disgustin'." Ry grunted.

"Hey, it's true." Cass shrugged. "Anyway, all I need is the address of where Ladd's stayin' and a horn. I'll act all pissed and demand he comes home and that's that." Cass grinned, proud of himself.

"I hate ta be the half glass empty guy…" Ry sighed, but was cut off by Cass.

"No you don't." Ry shot him a glare, then continued.

"But we have no clue what his phone number is." Cass smirked as he wrapped an arm around Ry.

"That's when you…"

"No way in _hell _am I going anywhere near that loon." Ry growled.

"I'll go." Ash nodded.

"Me too." Cookie stated.

"Aren't the two of ya forgettin' that Ladd is lookin' for ya?" Cass questioned.

"If it will protect the Gandors, I'll do it." Cookie informed, her voice firm.

"And I just hate sittin' around. If Ladd sees us I'll stab him." Ash informed as she twirled around a knife.

The two girls stood and headed towards the door.

"Aren't ya gonna stop them?" Cass questioned, looking over at Berga.

"I wouldn't try ta stop them. Not ta mention, Cookie can handle herself. Strong woman right there." Berga nodded with some pride.

"All this for a phone number." Ry grunted. He shifted his feet a bit, but then ran out of the house.

"Where is he goin'?" Berga questioned, and Cass smirked.

"He's gonna protect his sister. The guy isn't completely heartless." Cass made his way to the table near the table.

"While we wait, wanna play some cards?" Berga looked at him, confused.

"Ya don't seem too worried about them." He informed as he took a seat on the couch. Cass just chuckled.

"Course not."


	22. BB and Luck take a Walk

~*~*~*~*~1933~*~*~*~*~

"Is there something you need, Miss Baylie?" Luck inquired with his small smile perched on his lips as B.B entered Coraggioso. She looked around, confusion written on her face.

"Cookie told me to meet her here at 7:17. Where is she?" B.B questioned, puzzled.

"Well, she told me about a half hour ago that she was going to have dinner with some old friends of hers." He informed in his calm voice as he threw on his jacket. "However, 7:17 is the exact time I go for a walk every Sunday."

"You don't say." B.B grunted, mentally cursing Cookie.

"If you would like, you can join me on my walk. It'd be nice to have some company." Luck stated. "I would actually prefer it if you did."

"How could I possibly say no to _the_ Luck Gandor." B.B said coolly, but inside she was having a panic attack.

_Why the hell did Cookie lie to me!?_

She followed Luck out the door, shoving her hands into her pockets and looking at the ground.

It was quiet between the two of them for a while, and B.B figured that he was used to the silence due to Keith.

"You're awfully quiet today. Almost like when you were younger." Luck informed.

"Sorry." B.B said with a nervous laugh.

"There's something that I've been meaning to ask you." Luck informed. B.B looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"Why is it that you come to our Poker nights when you know you'll lose?" he inquired, and B.B shrugged.

"Just feel like losing money I guess." B.B whispered. That was a lie, but she couldn't tell him.

"You know, I should've guessed you were a girl when I was younger." Luck informed and B.B raised an eyebrow at the random change of subject.

"Why d'you say that?"

"Well, while growing up, I would always think, 'hey, if that Dante kid didn't always have dirt and shiners on his face, he'd make a pretty doll.'" Luck then chuckled. "I suppose it's a strange thing for me to think, but I guess I just hang around with Claire too much."

B.B was silent, unsure what to say.

"Well... I always made sure my face was messed up so nobody would figure out I looked a bit too feminine to be a guy."

"Still..." Luck stopped in his tracks and gently cupped her cheek. "It was a shame you had to cover up such a lovely face."

B.B's eyes widened at the action.

"Ummm... I... Thank you?" She stuttered. She wasn't expecting that and she couldn't think of anything clever to say.

When it came to being a lady, B.B was close to clueless. Her father only treated her like a slave, and when she was growing up with the Camorra, they thought she was a boy, so she was treated as such. Even when she revealed herself as a girl, nothing changed when it came to how she was treated.

She had no motherly figure who taught her how to walk in heels or act like a proper lady. That went for the secrets of flirtation and how to act around someone she liked as well.

B.B couldn't flirt. She didn't know how to bat her eyes and shake her hips seductively. So, when she started to feel her stomach flip flop and she didn't know what to do, she dropped back into easy habits. Which was talking about her work.

"I…"

"You what?" Luck questioned with his smile, making B.B's heart flutter.

"I cut off a guy's thumb not too long ago." The words just tumbled out of her mouth. After they left, she just couldn't stop herself. "Then I cut off his other thumb… and then I stabbed his arm… then his thigh… then he wouldn't stop screaming so I cut off his tongue. Then he bled out and died, but by that time I had the information I needed so it didn't matter." Once she was done talking she wanted to shoot herself.

_B.B, you took a very promising evening and killed it. _she thought sourly.

"Was it fun?" Luck questioned.

"What?"

"Killing the man. Was it fun?" Luck repeated, and B.B slowly nodded.

"Yes… yes it was fun." Luck chuckled as they continued their walk.

"You always did enjoy causing harm. It's a bit sadistic." Luck stated, and B.B sighed.

"That's what Firo says." Luck chuckled again, but shortly after, his chuckle turned into full out laughter.

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

"You are." He informed. "I was just thinking back to when we first met. Firo was going on and on about his newfound brother…"

_"He don't talk much but he's a great guy. I can't wait for ya ta meet him." Firo informed excitedly and Luck followed his younger friend into an ally where his "brother" would be waiting for them._

_Firo and Luck heard a grunt and their pace to the ally doubled. They ran into the ally to see a boy beating an older man with no mercy. His fist collided with the man's face over and over again until the man went unconscious, and his body laid limp on the ground._

_"Ya okay, Dante?" Firo questioned, and the boy nodded._

_"You have a nasty shiner." Luck informed. Dante's eyes looked over at Luck. Once they examined his face, the eyes immediately went to the ground._

_"Guy stole my money." Dante mumbled, eyes still staring at his feet._

_"Well, he knows better now, huh?" Firo smiled, then looked over at Luck. "Luck, this here is my new brother, Dante. Dante, this is a good friend of mine, Luck Gandor."_

_"Pleasure to meet you." Luck smiled as he shook Dante's awkwardly small hand. Dante's face was flushed as he slowly looked Luck in the eye._

_"Likewise." He nodded. When Luck finished the handshake, he noticed blood smeared on his hand. He looked back up at Dante and noticed that his hand was covered in blood. His, and the man who he beat unconscious._

_"You sure know how to introduce yourself." Luck grinned._

_"Sorry 'bout that." Dante apologized, but Luck just grinned._

_"It's alright." Firo jumped up and down happily._

_"Let's go get a bite ta eat! I'm starved!" with that, the three walked down the street to the nearest diner._

"And then when I shook this guy's hand, it was covered in blood." Luck chuckled. "I knew then that I would like Firo's new brother. And then his new brother ended up being _you_. I have gotta say, I never met a doll like you before."

B.B felt weird again, and this time had no clue what to say. She couldn't even fall back on small talk about killing people.

"Being a guy was fun at times." B.B whispered after a long pause of silence. Luck smirked and quickly grabbed her shoulders firmly, keeping her in place.

"I like you like this better." He grinned as his lips connected to hers.


	23. The Gandors learn about Dante

**Bessie Love was an actress in the 1920's and 30's. ****(her name is mentioned in this chapter)**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

~*~*~*~*~1925~*~*~*~*~

"Ya don't see that every day." Berga stated, and Luck and Keith followed their brother's gaze. He was looking at a girl wearing pants along with a button up shirt and a jacket. It wasn't common for girls to be wearing pants.

"Can't believe her mother let her outta the house like that." Berga mused, but Luck continued staring at the girl. Her dark hair was short in a boyish cut, and her face looked like it was healing from several bruises.

"Dante?" he muttered, and his brothers looked at him.

"Whaddaya mean?" Berga questioned.

"She looks like Dante." Luck said as he approached the girl. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of him, and she immediately looked down at her feet.

"Dante?" Luck questioned before she could walk by him. She stopped in her tracks, and looked up at Luck.

"Hi Luck." She smiled in a voice that was a bit higher than Dante's usual voice. It sounded much more feminine. "I was just about ta meet Firo at a Joey's Diner." She informed.

"You're a doll!?" Berga exclaimed in shock.

"Well… yeah. Sorry I didn't tell ya earlier. It was a complicated situation. Nobody really knew. Not even Firo." She explained. Berga seemed the most surprised out of his brothers.

"Is your name even Dante!?" he questioned.

"No, it's Baylie. Firo's gotten ta callin' me Busty Baylie, but I think it's a bit of a mouthful. I think B.B's better." The girl mused to herself. Berga started laughing.

"I think plain old Busty suits ya." He smiled as he gave her a strong whap on the back. "So, Busty, think we can eat with ya and Firo at Joey's?"

"I don't see why not." Baylie shrugged, then continued to walk with the three brothers following.

"So, Miss Baylie, do you plan on changing anything about yourself?" Luck inquired. Baylie didn't expect the title Miss, but she liked it. She didn't know why, she just did.

"Ya mean how I look?" Baylie questioned, and Luck nodded. "Not really. Firo was talkin' about me wearin' a dress, but I did when I was younger much and they're not my idea of comfortable. I like these clothes better." She smiled as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "I do have ta wear a bra now, but they're comfortable once ya get used to them. I kinda wanna grow my hair out too." She smiled. "Kinda like how Bessie Love's hair used ta be. I always thought long hair was kinda pretty." She mused. She looked back at the boys and noticed that Keith had a blank look on his face, Luck was smirking, and Berga was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Anyway, that stuff ain't really important." she said quickly. "Firo and I got kidnapped a few weeks ago by the Bolero family and it was crazy how stupid these guys were. They didn't even take away my knife, so I gave this one guy a beatin'. I musta stabbed him more than ten times, not ta mention I lopped over a couple of his fingers." She grined, which made Berga smile as well. Berga always appreciated the violent side in Baylie.

The four reached the restaurant and Firo's face brightened when he saw the extra company Baylie brought with her.

"Hey Busty Baylie, ya brought the Gandors with ya." He laughed. "Guess ya guys found out about Dante."

"Yeah, who wouldda thought Dante ended up bein' this girl here." Berga laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out Firo, since you were living with her and all." Luck teased.

"Hey, she's good at disguisin' herself." Firo debated.

"I'd say!" Berga laughed. "I mean, look at those jugs! I dunno how she managed ta hide them!" Berga laughed while Baylie let out a nervous chuckle.

"Knock it off, Berga." Luck stated light heartedly, but Berga heard the underlying threat in his tone.

Baylie was happy that the subject then turned to something less uncomfortable. She felt like it was back when they thought she was a boy. She liked it that way.


	24. Cookie Ash and Ry find Ladd

~*~*~*~*~1930~*~*~*~*~

"So… do you two have a plan?" Ry questioned.

"Yeah, and now that you're here it'll be much easier." Ash smiled. "By the way, thanks for comin'." She grinned as she pecked him on the cheek. Ry scrunched up his nose in disgust, and lightly pushed his sister away from him.

"Whatever. I can't trust that you'll be safe when a loon is lookin' for ya." He grumbled with a short shrug.

Ash smiled at her brother, then proceeded to tell him the plan.

"That's crazy." Ry stated, shaking his head.

"It's a bit risky, but it's a good plan." Cookie stated in defense.

"It's a great plan." Ash beamed, obviously proud, but Ry looked uncertain.

"Ash, ya could die. I've seen this guy, and it's scary how strong he is."

"I've seen him too. I'll be fine. 'Sides, I know every nook and cranny in the city." Ash shrugged nonchalantly.

"He'll _kill _ya!" Ry exclaimed.

"No he won't! Now, if ya 'scuse me, I gotta loon ta attract." Ash slowly made her way down the street and planted herself on a bench, reading a newspaper on her lap.

Cookie shrugged on a baggy jacket and tucked her short ebony hair into a flat cap.

"So whadda we do now?" Ry questioned.

"Hope this works and keep an eye on Ash." Cookie sighed.

"If she dies, I blame _you_." Ry growled.

"It was _her _idea." Cookie informed. "Your sister's very brave."

"She's stupid's what she is." Ry grumbled. The two sat in the ally in silence, eyes glued to Ash, waiting for something to happen.

About an hour passed and just when Ry was about to go get something to eat Ry spotted Ladd.

His eyes widened in panic as the man casually strolled up to the bench and sat next to Ash.

"Hey there, Doll face." he leered. "Didn't think you'd see me again, did you?"

Ash didn't spare a word to him. she immediately rose from her seat and sprinted. Ladd smiled with a predatory gleam in his eye, then ran after her.

"Quick, follow before we lose 'em!" Cookie exclaimed as she started to run behind Ladd, and Ry followed quickly after her.

Ash knew that she had to make sure Ry and Cookie could follow her, but at the same time she needed to keep Ladd at a distance.

She figured that the best ally for her to be cornered at would be the one of 45th street, and was quickly headed there. Unfortunately, Ladd was faster than she thought, and she ended up having to be cornered in an ally on 32nd street.

"Well well well, nowhere to run now." Ladd smirked. Ash's back was against the wall as she huffed, trying to regain her breath.

"Look at that, all outta juice, huh? Such a shame, you seem much more fun when your lively." Ladd informed as he took a few steps closer to Ash. The girl could see two figures in the background and knew that it was Ry and Cookie.

"I thought… I thought ya were someplace else in New York." She puffed. "Where the hell were ya stayin' at?"

This was the moment of truth. All for nothing, and Ash prayed that her acting skills were good enough.

"I was staying at the motel on Bradford." Ladd smirked. "But that doesn't matter now. Where are…" Ry slammed his body into Ladd's knocking, him to the ground while Cookie sprinted towards the Motel.

Ry grabbed Ash and the two sprinted away as Ash ran to find a new route to hide. Ladd was up again, smiling at how interesting things were getting, and followed after the two.

Part one of their plan was done. They just hoped they would live to see if they could really pull the rest of it off.


	25. BB can't find the right words

**I don't own the poem by Edgar Allen Poe. Enjoy :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

~*~*~*~*~1933~*~*~*~*~

B.B's golden eyes were wide as she felt Luck's lips gently caress hers. Usually if someone were to grab her like this, she'd have her knife in their gut. But this was _Luck._ And what was more, she enjoyed the feeling. B.B didn't understand how she could possibly like the feeling of someone's lips on hers, but she did.

Her nose bumped slightly against Luck's, and she was so shocked at how close he was to her. She didn't think _anyone _had been this invasive in her personal bubble. But there she was _letting _someone get so close.

Despite how much B.B enjoyed the kiss, she was completely clueless what to do. She wanted to kiss back, but something was holding her back. Something that she wasn't used to feeling.

Fear.

She was afraid she'd do something wrong. She was afraid Luck would laugh at her. She was afraid that this was all some sort of plan Luck had. She was afraid that this was a hoax. She was afraid that she let him too close. She was afraid that she would get hurt.

Luck pulled away, but B.B's head followed, not wanting the kiss to end. Luck smirked at the movement as he cupped her cheek.

"Greedy now?" Luck questioned in a low teasing voice. B.B flushed when she realized her actions and took several steps back, pushing Luck's hand away from her face.

She felt like she was in a fight. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she had to throw a punch to solve her problems. However, she knew that punching Luck wouldn't help with anything.

"No… I-I wouldn't… I mean… I didn't… I don't…" she stumbled over her words, voice higher than normal, not sure what to say.

"Hmm?" Luck hummed as he tilted his head, looking at her as she struggled with finding the right words. It was driving B.B crazy how he just looked at her innocently when she knew he was anything but.

"Why'd ya do that!?" she exclaimed once she got her brain to stop feeling like mush. She fell back on being angry, even though she wasn't angry at Luck in the slightest.

"I dunno." Luck shrugged not seeming concerned about her enraged tone. "Out on a stroll with a beautiful woman. I would be an idiot not to show my affections towards you." He informed in a smooth voice, but then sighed. "But, if you don't feel the same, I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable."

Luck turned away from B.B like he was going to head back to Coraggioso.

"Wait!" B.B exclaimed frantically as she grabbed Luck's arm. Her hand was shaking and she didn't know why. She only clutched onto his arm tighter.

_Why the hell do I feel this way? What the hell am I supposed ta do? _She thought with worry and uncertainty.

"Yes?" Luck questioned, cocking an eyebrow up.

She stood there for a moment, staring at him. She tried thinking of something to say. She tried to get the words she wanted into her mouth, but it seemed like her words had dried up. His eyes bore into words which seemed to make her even more flabbergasted.

Luck calmly stared at her, patiently waiting for B.B to say something.

When B.B continued to be at a loss of words, she shook her head in frustration, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Words!" she exclaimed angrily. "Stupid damn _words_!" B.B threw her fist into the wall, hurting herself, but not caring. Luck looked at her perplexed, and a bit worried.

"Miss Baylie, what are you-"

"I dunno the words. I dunno what ta say. I dunno what ta do. I don't know!" she exclaimed, anger building up in her stomach.

She noticed that Luck was staring at her with surprise written on his face, and she immediately felt like she shouldn't have said anything.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I can't say what I want. I… I just can't."

With that, B.B grabbed Luck by the shoulders, giving him a strong kiss, then ran off to her house.

Luck stared at where she ran off for several minutes with a bewildered look on his face. he knew better than to run after her. It wouldn't make matters any better.

He then smiled a small smile, and continued his walk, whispering,

"It was many and many a year ago,

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know

By the name of ANNABEL LEE;

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me."

A memory glistened in Luck's mind and he couldn't help but chuckle.

_"I can't understand why ya like poems so much."_

_"They're like stories with hidden meanings."_

_"I ain't patient enough for hidden meanings. I like Poe and all, but I like his fiction much more than his poems."_

_"And what story do you like that he wrote?"_

_"The Cask of Amontillado."_

_"That doesn't surprise me."_


	26. BB and Luck talk about Words

**I do not own any of Poe's poems**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**P.S. Many thanks to my new followers :)**

~*~*~*~*~1925~*~*~*~*~

"Thy soul shall find itself alone

'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone;

Not one, of all the crowd, to pry

Into thine hour of secrecy." Luck shivered as he held the book of Edgar Allen Poe's work in his hands.

"That poem always manages to give me the creeps." Luck mumbled.

"I can't understand why ya like poems so much." B.B informed as she looked over Luck's shoulder to see what he was reading.

"They're like stories with hidden meanings." Luck informed, and B.B rolled her eyes.

"I ain't patient enough for hidden meanings. I like Poe and all, but I like his fiction much more than his poems." She informed.

"And what story do you like that he wrote?" Luck inquired, looking at B.B with an eyebrow raised.

"The Cask of Amontillado." She answered, and Luck chuckled.

"That don't surprise me."

B.B plucked the book from Luck's hand and started to page through it.

"You could have just asked for it, Dante." Luck informed, then paused for a moment. "I mean, Miss Baylie." B.B didn't seem to be upset about the mistake

"I don't mind if ya still see me as a guy." B.B informed. Her facial scars had yet to heal and her hair was still short with various curls. The only feminine details on her body was her smaller hands and her chest.

"No. You're a girl, so I should use your real name. I'm sorry for the mix up." Luck apologized, but B.B just shrugged and turned her attention to the book.

"Poetry can really piss me off sometimes." She mumbled, and Luck cocked his head to the side.

"Why's that?"

"The words. Nothin's straight forward and…" her eyes scanned over a poem. "It was m-many and many a… a year ago,

In a king-dom… kingdom by the se-a,

That a mai…den there lived wh-whom ya may know

By… the name of ANNABEL LEE;

And this mai-maiden she lived… with no other thou-gh-t… though-t… thought

Than ta love and be loved by me." she paused, obviously proud with herself for getting through the text out loud.

Luck looked at her curiously.

"Do you know how to read?" he inquired, and B.B scowled at him.

"Course I know how ta read! I just read that, didn't I?" she exclaimed and received pointed looks from several librarians.

"What I meant to say is, do you read well?" B.B glared at him angrily, and muttered,

"Why d'ya need ta know? What's it matter ta ya?" Her voice was laced with anger and frustration. Her gold eyes were boring into him, waiting for his criticism.

"It doesn't really matter. I was just wondering is all." Luck answered.

It was silent for a moment, as B.B debated whether or not to stay angry. But the silence was eventually broken by her sighing heavily.

"I didn't read it out loud so ya could question my readin' skills. I was tryin' ta make a point. I mean… did ya understand a word of that. They're just… just words. And I don't understand them at all." She stated. Luck's eyes read over the first verse of the poem again, then looked up at B.B.

"What don't you understand?"

"Well… what's the kingdom by the sea? Does it have a name? And could he be more specific? Like, how many years ago? And what exactly is a maiden? And why might I know her? And why does he use the word whom instead of who? And how can she only have one thought ta be loved and ta love? Is love just constantly floatin' through her head or somethin'? Does she just not care about anythin' else? What about eatin'? Or sleepin'? Why is she in a kingdom? Is she a princess? If she isn't then wouldn't she be some sorta servant? And if she was a servant, than she should be thinkin' about more important things than ta love and ta be loved. And how does this guy know that she wants ta be loved by him?" B.B rattled off questions, and Luck saw the pure confusion in her eyes.

"Well…" Luck took in a deep breath. "A maiden is what you are. An unmarried girl or woman. He uses the word whom instead of who because it is grammatically correct. The rest can all be interpreted differently by different people. Lots of things in poetry are symbols. They can be interpreted different ways." He explained.

B.B listened to him and tried to understand what he was saying. Her eyebrows furrowed causing several creases in her forehead.

"I hate words." She grumbled.

"And why's that?" Luck questioned, trying not to laugh at her for hating something that she depended on every day.

"There's so many of 'em. They mean different things and they expose ya. What ya say is almost like what ya are." She sighed. "When I tried not ta speak a lot, it was like I was invisible. Then I'd stab someone and I didn't need any words. Just action. I like doin' things, but words… they're frustratin'." B.B was trying to make sense, but she herself was having a hard time explaining her thoughts.

Luck was interested in this conversation. B.B was talking a lot more since she revealed her gender and didn't have to worry about her voice sounding too feminine. He liked hearing her speak, and she had some interesting things to say.

"Words are life, B.B. With action comes words." He informed, but didn't sound too condescending. "You're right about words. They do expose you, but it's a two way trip. While words can expose you, words can also expose other people. It's just knowing how to interpret them."

It was silent for a while between the two of them. B.B was reviewing what Luck had said in her head. There was a puzzled look on her face. However, the look disappeared as she rubbed her forehead.

"Can ya read it?" she questioned in a low voice.

"Read what?"

"The poem. Can ya read it ta me. I'm sure it sounds better out loud in your voice than in mine." She informed. Luck was taken off guard by the question. Instead of inquiring about the topic change, he asked,

"Can you answer me something?" B.B looked at him a bit uneasy. Luck knew that asking B.B things could go several different ways. It would either be easily answered, angrily answered, or not answered at all. The latter was used often when he would pry about her mother and father.

"What is it?"

"You said that you read _The Cask of Amontillado_. Did you really?" Luck inquired. He waited for B.B to get angry at him for asking, but her face was calm and smooth. She slowly shook her head.

"No. Ronnie told me the story. He explained it ta me so that I understood it. It's still a good story, I just didn't read it." she informed, but frowned. Luck knew her reading skills weren't the best. He knew because Firo had been talking about his "new brother" one day, and how when Firo saw him trying to read, it only made the boy more and more frustrated.

Luck actually felt sadness for B.B. It wasn't the case where she didn't want to read. It was just that she didn't have much schooling on the matter. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to try to enjoy a story and struggle with nearly every word.

Luck gave her a rare full smile, and then opened the book to read her what she wanted to hear.

"It was many and many a year ago,

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know

By the name of ANNABEL LEE;

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me."

"I don't like words much." B.B whispered. "But I like how they sound sometimes."


	27. Cookie gets the Phone Number

~*~*~*~*~1930~*~*~*~*~

Cookie found herself in the run down motel and she was wondering why a hit man for the Russo's stayed at a dump when he could probably choose any high end hotel to stay at. Cookie took off her hat, letting her straight hair fall to just above her shoulders, and slipped off the jacket.

"Is a Ladd Russo stayin' here?" Cookie inquired to the man at the front desk. The man looked sleep deprived and seemed to be suffering a hangover.

"What's it to ya?" the man grumbled.

"Y'see I'm mad head over heels in love with him. I wanna know his number so I can give him a call. I'm a bit nervous ta talk ta him in person, but I think he said he's stayin' here. So, can I please have his number, Sir?" she questioned, giving the man her sweetest smile that she saw most women do to get their ways. She didn't necessarily like this tactic, but she would admit that it was effective.

The man eyed her skeptically, then checked the list of people staying in the hotel.

"Yeah, a Ladd Russo's stayin' here, but what's in it for me if I tell ya the number?" he questioned. He was eyeing her in a way Cookie wasn't very comfortable about, but she continued to smile at him.

"You wouldn't want ta do two future lovers a favor?" Cookie questioned with a pout, but the man just grunted.

"It's a depression sweet heart. I don't give a rats ass 'bout love." Cookie sighed, but pulled out some bills from her pocket.

"Will this make ya happy?" she inquired.

"Very." The man smiled as he reached a hand out for the money, but Cookie pulled it out of his reach.

"Ah ah ah. Number first." She stated.

"Oh. Yeah." He grumbled. The man looked at the room number and scribbled down the telephone number onto a piece of paper, then handed it over to Cookie.

"Thanks sir." Cookie nodded as she handed the man over the money. With the phone number in hand, she threw on her jacket and hat, and sprinted to make her way back to the hideout.

She was worried about Ry and Ash as she continued to sprint.

_What if Ladd caught them and is torturin' them for information? Or what if he just killed them? Or what if he killed Ry and is torturin' Ash?I hope they're alright._

As she turned a corner, she collided into a solid body, knocking her off her feet.

"Sorry." She muttered, as she started to stand to her feet. She grabbed her hat, slipping it back onto her head.

_It must've fallen off when I bumped into the guy. _She thought.

"Well, well, well, isn't this my lucky day." A familiar voice laughed, and Cookie's heart nearly stopped.

She looked up to see Ladd leering at her.

"I lost your little friend a while back, but as fate would have it, here you are. I couldn't have one so I got the other. How wonderful is this? Don't you think doll face?"

Cookie backed up and started sprinting. She had no idea where she was going. She just knew that she had to out run Ladd and hide somewhere.

She turned into an ally, where she collided with two figures.

"Hey, watch yourself!" a man exclaimed.

"Watch yourself!" a woman echoed.

"Sorry." Cookie mumbled quickly, then hid inside a garbage can. The garbage reeked, but it was the only place Cookie could think of to hide.

"Miria, did that girl just jump inside a garbage can?" questioned the man.

"I think she just did, Isaac." The woman said, sounding equally perplexed as the man was. Cookie heard loud footsteps enter the ally.

"Did you two see a girl running through here?" a gruff voice questioned. Cookie recognized the voice as Ladd's and she held her breath.

"A girl? What type of girl? Is she your doll or something? Is she your one true love and you are chasing her so she doesn't get married to the wrong man?" Isaac questioned with a dramatic flair to his tone. Cookie figured that he and Cass would have gotten along.

"Oh wow! It's like one big love story!" Miria exclaimed with excitement.

"That's right! He wants to rescue her so she won't suffer the same pain that he is in! Can't you just see the fiery passion in this man's eyes!" Isaac exclaimed happily.

"Hey hey, I didn't say any of that. I wanted to know if you've seen a girl" Ladd stated, sounding slightly irritated.

"I would say check the church down the street! Your love would most definitely be there if she is going to be married off!" Miria beamed.

"Hurry! You have to get her before it's too late!" Isaac said frantically.

"New York is full of crazies." Ladd mumbled, but was off again to find Cookie. He probably would have killed the two if he wasn't in a hurry.

Cookie crawled out of the garbage can and looked at the two people who didn't give away where she was.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you the woman he was after? Are you his love?" the woman inquired, and Cookie shook her head.

"Uh, No. He was actually tryin' ta kill me." she informed. "Anyway, thank ya." She nodded, and went sprinting back to the hide out with the phone number in her pocket. She prayed that she wouldn't bump into Ladd again.


	28. BB's Emotions Get the Best of Her

**Angst. Angst. Angst. **

**You have been warned. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**(also there may or may not be an update tomorrow. I might be away from the computer.)**

~*~*~*~*~1933~*~*~*~*~

B.B laid in her bed and for the first time in years she couldn't sleep.

Her mind was on Luck. How he smelled with his light cologne and the lingering scent of cigar smoke. The type of cigars that Keith smoked that scent just rubbed onto Luck. She thought of how Luck's fingers felt as they grabbed onto her shoulders. He wasn't harsh as his digits pressed into her jacket sleeve. His hands were firm and gentle at the same time. And then how his lips…

B.B pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

"He doesn't love me like that." B.B whispered. "Nobody would love me like that." B.B shuttered as a memory flashed through her head.

_"Why were ya hanging around the Johnson boy! Ya had chores and I didn't say ya could leave the property, now did I?"_

_"No. B-but…"_

_"But what!"_

_"I-I love him."_

_"Ya love him? You're only ten years old! How the hell do ya know what love is?"_

_"I don't know, but I… I love him! And he loves me too!"_

_"Who the hell would love a worthless bitch like ya! He doesn't! He doesn't love ya!"_

_"He does too!"_

_"Shaddup! He don't love ya! And I don't love ya! Hell, even your mother didn't love ya. _Nobody _loves ya!"_

_"Ms. Smith down the street says that when it comes ta love, there are plenty of fish in the sea."_

_"And what the hell does that mean?"_

_"I-I dunno. It sounds good though-"_

_**SMACK**_

_" _Nobody _loves ya! And nobody will _ever _love ya! Get that through your damned mind! Now go and finish your chores before I'm tempted to pull out the…"_

_"Yes father."_

"Why would Luck love me?" she whispered. B.B's body shuttered and she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She hated feeling so weak and not able to do anything about. More than anything, she wanted to talk to Luck.

_But what would I say? _She thought. _Sorry I ran away. I really do love ya, but I know ya don't love me. So ya kissin' me makes me feel used. I know you're under a lot of stress and all, but I'm not around just ta help ya relieve stress. If ya really do love me, then please tell me. If not, please don't exploit me just for your personal pleasure._ B.B knew that she'd never have the courage to talk to Luck and ask him if he loved her.

Her father's voice echoed in her head again.

_Nobody loves ya! And nobody will ever love ya! Get that through your damned mind!_

She couldn't stop the tears that streaked her face.

All her suppressed emotions welled up in her stomach causing her to sob into her pillow. Her fingers dug into the pillow like it was her life line and she curled her knees into her chest, making herself fell small and compressed.

She didn't hear someone entering the house and calling her name. She didn't even hear someone enter her room.

However, she felt a dip in the bed and she sat up, fist ready to strike, but she froze.

Firo was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her with concern.

"Sis?" he questioned gently in a whisper. The term was a stab to her heart at the moment. Firo used to call her 'brother' all the time when growing up. When he found out she was a girl he got into the habit of referring to her as 'sis.' She never had anyone treat her so much like family as Firo did.

At the moment he appeared like some sort of light in the darkness.

B.B lowered her fist, then grabbed Firo, hugging him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. She held onto him like he'd leave her.

Firo returned the hug and patted her back.

"It's okay Baylie. It's okay." He said in a hushed voice. He held B.B protectively, as if he could shield her from the cruelness of the world.

Firo had no idea why B.B was crying, but he knew that when B.B cried, it wasn't over nothing. B.B didn't cry about anything. She didn't cry when her friends died, she didn't cry when she was in pain, and she didn't cry when she was mad.

In all those scenarios, she'd often go out and beat people up. However, just like when she cried revealing how she was a girl, this wasn't something that she could punch away.

Firo knew that it had to be something emotional that was getting to her.

"Does it have something ta do with Luck?" Firo questioned when her sobbing subsided, but tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

She nodded her head, still holding onto Firo.

"Did he hurt ya?"

"No." B.B said sharply through her raspy voice.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" Firo inquired.

B.B wanted to say yes. She wanted to spill her entire life story out to Firo so he knew everything. But she didn't. She didn't want Firo to look at her any differently, so she shook her head, no. She didn't want to talk to him about it.

The only person who knew everything was Cookie.

"Want me ta call over Cookie?" Firo inquired, knowing how B.B was so relaxed around the other girl, but she shook her head. B.B didn't want to bother Cookie so late at night over something like feeling unloved.

"Maybe tomorrow. Not now. I'm tired." She whispered.

"Okay." Firo nodded, and continued to pat B.B's back until she drifted off to sleep in her brother's arms.

Sleep was safe. Sleep welcomed her and made her feel good. B.B knew she had to get as much of it as she could just in case it was ever taken away from her again.


	29. BB and Kate have a Talk

**Sorry i needed something more lighthearted since the angst train known as the last chapter. :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

~*~*~*~*~1925~*~*~*~*~

"I'M BLEEDIN'!" B.B exclaimed in panic as she looked at Firo with worry.

"Bleedin'? Did someone hurt ya? Where are ya bleedin'?" Firo questioned with concern. He never saw B.B look this alarmed.

"No one hurt me, but… I… I dunno where I'm bleedin' from. I went ta the bathroom and there was blood in the toilet and in my underwear. It uh… the blood seemed ta be comin' from my uh… more private area." B.B explained. "But my lower back feels like it's on fire." She stated quickly afterwards. "God ya have no clue how much it hurts." She groaned.

"I'll ask Maiza." Firo stated seriously, and quickly found the older man.

"Maiza! Baylie's bleedin' from her… uh… woman hole. She says that she's in a lotta pain. Should we call a doctor?" Firo asked with worry.

Maiza looked slightly horrified, but tried to recompose himself so Firo wouldn't think it was something serious.

"Firo, Baylie is going through something that all women go through at one point of time in their lives. Does Baylie have any women friends who could explain to her what she is going through?"

"Women friends? Well…" Firo racked his brain for a woman who was friends with B.B, but no one came to mind. "I think she met Keith's girlfriend once." Firo suggested.

"Try to contact her, and make sure the two can have a private conversation."

Firo went back to B.B and explained that she needed to talk to Kate, Keith's girlfriend, about it.

B.B quickly rushed out of the building to Coraggioso. The three brothers were at ease playing some poker with a few other men.

"Hey Busty. What's up?" Berga questioned.

"I need ta talk ta Kate."

"As in Keith's Doll?" Berga inquired and B.B nodded.

"About what, Miss Baylie?" Luck inquired, and B.B's face got red with embarrassment.

"Somethin' happened ta me that Maiza said apparently only happens ta girls so I need ta talk ta Kate because she can apparently explain everythin' ta me." she informed quickly.

While Luck and Berga looked confused, Keith and several of the older gentlemen seemed to know what she was talking about.

Keith shot a look at Luck, and the youngest Gandor looked back at B.B

"Kate's in the back playing the piano. She and Keith were going to head out after the game." Luck informed.

"Hopefully it'll be short. I'm sorry for disturbin' ya." B.B said quickly as she made her way quickly to the back.

"That was strange." Luck mumbled.

"Ya got that right. And did ya see her face? It was like she was in pain or somethin'." Keith and several of the men exchanged glances and Luck caught on to something.

"Is there something that you guys know and Berga and I don't?"

"You'll understand when ya got a doll of your own." One of the men sighed.

~*~*~*~*~In the Back Room~*~*~*~*~

Kate was playing on the piano contently seeming content with her upbeat tune.

"Uh, Kate?" B.B questioned nervously, and the woman ceased her piano playing and looked at the younger girl with a smile on her face.

Kate had met B.B on several occasions, and the two got along. There wasn't much they could talk to each other about, but they enjoyed the others company.

"Hello Dante." She grinned, but her smile quickly faded and her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. Baylie. I forgot. I'm sorry Baylie."

B.B supposed that most women would be offended for being confused as a boy, but it didn't bother her too much.

"It's alright Kate. I'm not upset… I just…uh… need ta talk ta ya about somethin'."

Kate gave her a gentle smile and patted empty space on the bench she was sitting on from piano playing.

"What do you need to talk about?"

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

"So… I can't do _anythin'_ about it?"

"No."

"Even if I start dressin' like a boy again?"

"Sorry honey."

"And this is goin' ta happen _every _month?"

"Yes."

"Until I'm old?"

"Yes."

"And I'm gonna be in pain every time I get it too?"

"Most likely."

"And it means I'm not pregnant?"

"Yes."

B.B was quiet for a moment.

"Are ya _sure _that dressin' like a boy again won't fix it?"

"Positive."

B.B paused again.

"How positive are ya?"

Kate chuckled as she put a hand on B.B's shoulder.

"Baylie, it's not pleasant, but you get used to it. It's just you becoming a woman."

"I got boobs! Ain't that woman enough!?" B.B questioned.

"Uh… are we interruptin' somethin'?" B.B and Kate looked in the doorway to see the three brothers standing there.

B.B's face turned crimson as she stared at the three men.

"N-no. Nothing at all." B.B stated then turned to Kate. "Thanks for the talk."

"Not a problem, honey." B.B walked toward the door to leave, keeping her eyes down.

"While Keith is on his date, Burga and I were wondering if you wanted to play some cards with us." Luck informed before she was out the door.

"Sorry I can't. Gotta buy somethin' called pads." B.B grumbled. She didn't mean to say it out loud, but it slipped out, and she was too angry and hormonal to care. "I hate bein' a girl."

With that, she was gone.

"So what did the two of ya talk about?"

"Woman things. Let's go Keith." Kate smiled as she looped arms with the man she loved.

Luck and Berga were left standing confused.

"I think I liked Busty better when she was a boy." Berga grunted. Luck remained silent.


	30. And So Ends the Ladd Problem

~*~*~*~*~1930~*~*~*~*~

"Think we lost him?" Ry whispered after about an hour of being crammed next to his sister in the seller of an abandoned building.

"I hope so." Ash whispered. The two didn't make a move, fearing that Ladd would pop out of nowhere the moment they thought they were safe.

"This is all your fault." Ry grunted as he slouched against the cold wall. Ash cocked her head to the side and scowled at him.

"How the hell is this _my _fault?"

"If you'd of stayed with me in the diner than you'd of never seen Cookie and never gotten inta this mess in the first place. And what's worse is that ya dragged Cass and I inta it."

"Okay so now I know for the future that if I'm ever in trouble I should keep it ta myself. Thanks Ry, that means a lot."

Ry sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"That's not what I meant. Just… I don't get it. Ya put yourself through so much trouble and ya act like ya don't care if ya might die or somethin'. I'm just worried if ya die cuz… I mean, _your're _my sister. My… my last family…"

"I get it, Ry."

"I don't think ya do. If ya did ya wouldn't be so risky." Ry stated.

"Dad would take risks all the time." Ash whispered with a small smile. "He'd go out and just take a risk."

"He had terrible luck though." Ry grumbled. "He should've never started gamblin' in the first place."

"I'm happy he did."

"And why the hell is that?"

"It gave him hope." Ash informed, and Ry shook his head.

"That's a childish answer."

"But it's true. Dad was a risk taker, but he only took those risks if he thought that it would have good results." She smiled to herself. "And no matter what, I'm gonna take risks. I mean, we took a risk at trusting Cass."

"Yeah and look at all the good that got us. He gets an audience to babble ta when tellin' his stories."

"But he helps set up jobs. We have _money _that can help provide for our things. And we have an easy job, provided we don't get caught by the coppers." Ash smiled.

Ry shook his head.

"You're crazy. When I die savin' ya I hope ya remember this conversation." Ry stated.

"Yeah." Ash shrugged, but smirked. "However, unlike Dad, I'm lucky. And with my luck, you'll never die savin' me, cuz I'll have already saved myself."

Ash then took a deep breath.

"Now c'mon. that Ladd guy should be gone by now, and we need ta make our way back to the safe house."

Ry sighed, kissed Ash on the forehead, then moved to get out of the seller.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

"You're back!" Cookie exclaimed happily as the two entered the safe house.

"Knew they would be." Cass informed as he smirked, showing Berga the cards in his hands and wining a few coins that they used as chips on the table.

"No ya didn't ya twit." Ry grumbled.

"Did ya get the number Cookie?" Ash inquired and the girl smiled, holding up the number.

"Got it right here." She grinned as she handed the number to Cass.

Cass stood and grabbed the telephone, dialing the number written.

"Hello?" Cam Ladd's familiar voice. And that's when Cass' voice was no longer his own.

"What the hell's taking you so long dammit! We got trouble here and I thought this Gandor thing was going to be easy for you!"

"I'm trying Uncle. There a bit difficult to track when they don't want to be found. Just gimme a few more days."

"Dammit Ladd, I need you to take care of things here! Now get your ass back in Chicago!"

"C'mon Uncle, don't be like that to your favorite nephew."

"Dammit Ladd, I don't care! Just get here _now_. Forget about the Gandors. There'll be another time to get them. Now get your damn ass over here!"

"Fine fine. I'll get on the earliest train. Keep your paints on Uncle." Ladd sighed, then hung up.

Cass hung up the phone and smiled at his friends.

"Am I good or am I good?" He smiled with prime.

"You gloat too much." Ry mumbled.

"You're good, Cass." Ash smiled as she pecked him on the cheek. Cass' eyes widened in surprise.

"Ya mind doin' that again? Preferably a little more to the left and a little bit longer. Feel few ta use your tongue too."

"Cass that's all your gettin'." Ash informed dryly.

"I guess I'll take it." he shrugged, then looked over at Cookie. "Do I get a hero kiss from ya too?"

"Nope." Cookie shrugged. "But since the earliest train leaves in a few hours, Dinner's on me tonight."

~*~*~*~*~Two Days Later~*~*~*~*~

"It seems we meet again, Caspian."

"So it does, Luck." The two nodded at each other and Luck grinned at the group of three. Cookie and Berga stood next to Luck.

"I believe that the three of you helped save my brothers and I." Luck informed. "To show my gratitude, I would like to offer you a job."

"Job?" Cass questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Our organization could use strong people like the three of you. If you would like, we would like you to join our organization."

"Please, give me a moment to talk to my cohorts." Cass stated, then turned to look at Ash and Ry.

"Yes." Ash nodded quickly without any prompting.

"We could die." Ry pointed out, trying to sway his sister.

"Don't listen to Ry. Say yes." Ash said with a smile, however Cass looked over at Ry.

"C'mon Ry. It's gonna be all or nothing'." Cass said with a grin. "If ya don't want ta, we don't have ta."

Ry sighed, but then nodded.

"Let's take the risk then." He said with a small smile, and Ash hugged her brother tightly.

Cass turned back to Luck with a large smile.

"That'll be a yes, Luck." Cass smiled. "Or should I start callin' ya boss?"


	31. Luck Goes After BB

~*~*~*~*~1933~*~*~*~*~

"What did B.B and ya do last night?" Firo questioned as he entered Coraggioso. Luck looked at his friend, confused.

"Nothing much." He informed with a small shrug.

"Luck, please tell me what the two of ya did." Firo stated urgently.

"We just walked and talked." Luck informed calmly, then cocked an eyebrow up. "What's gotten you so fired up?"

Firo sighed and took off his hat as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I went ta visit her last night. She was in a pretty bad state."

"Bad state? What do you mean? Did someone hurt her?" Luck questioned with some concern.

"No. No. She was… cryin'." Firo informed, then shook his head. "I haven't seen her cry since she admitted ta bein' a girl. It just isn't right."

"Crying?" Luck whispered sounding, a bit hurt.

"Yeah. She didn't tell me what happened, but Cookie's over there right now talkin' ta her." Firo explained. "I can only guess she's havin' emotional problems. She doesn't cry from simply bein' hurt. She's stronger than that."

"How bad was she crying?" Luck questioned.

"It was bad. That was the most I've ever seen her cry. she actually seemed a lot weaker than usual. I dunno… it was just strange seein' her like that." Firo informed with a frown.

Luck sighed heavily.

"I didn't think that she'd be distraught about me doing that." Luck mumbled, but Firo heard him.

"What are ya talkin' about?"

Before Luck could say anything, the door opened to reveal Cookie.

She looked at the two men, trying to decide which she should rest her gaze on, and then decided on her boss.

"It appears that I'm interruptin' somethin'. I'll just be outside…"

"No." Luck stated, and Cookie looked at him uneasily.

"Uh… okay."

"What did she say?" Luck inquired, and Cookie looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Miss Baylie. What did Miss Baylie say?" Luck clarified, and Cookie nervously shifted on her feet.

"Boss, it's a bit of a… uh… a private conversation. I dunno if I should-"

"As your superior, I _order _you to tell me." Luck stated, still in his cool voice but there was an edge to it.

Firo's eyebrows shot up in surprise, along with Cookie's.

"Well… she told me how the two of ya kissed…"

"Ya kissed B.B!?" Firo exclaimed with a smile as he looked over at Luck. Luck didn't answer Firo, and continued to look at Cookie.

"And?"

"And… well… she liked the kiss. First time someone kissed her actually. She's just… sad."

"And why is that?" Luck inquired with puzzlement.

"Look, Luck, Baylie's had a very rough childhood. Her dad was a piece of shit and he did some stuff to her that'll never go away in her mind."

"What do you mea-"

"I mean that, even if she loves ya, she doesn't think that ya would love her back. She feels like nobody would ever love her like that." Cookie informed.

"What? How doesn't she think I love her?"

"Luck, it ain't you. Her dad said some pretty nasty stuff ta her about people lovin' her. She just has this mindset that no matter what, nobody will want her."

Firo shook his head.

"How didn't I know about this?" he whispered.

"She never wanted it ta be obvious. It's not somethin' she's proud of." Cookie said to Firo.

"She used ta say she had some nasty scars when she was posin' as a boy. When she admitted that she was a girl, I figured that she used the scars as a cover up for not takin' her shirt off… but is it true? Does she really have scars? Besides her dad abusin' her mentally, did he do anythin' physical?" Firo questioned.

Cookie sighed, shaking her head.

"The guy whipped her."

"Whipped? Ya mean that he actually took a whip and used it on her?" Firo questioned with a look of horror on his face.

"Yeah. B.B said that it was used to punish her. If she forgot ta do a chore or if she talked back, her dad just took his whip and lashed her." Cookie explained.

Luck had a pained expression on his face, but he took in a deep breath, and his poker face was back.

"Where is she now?" Luck questioned.

"Out on the streets waitin' ta get inta a fight." Cookie informed. "Fightin' makes her feel better."

Luck abruptly grabbed his hat and jacket, and then left the room without a word.

~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~

B.B's fist collided with the man's stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Did ya really think that ya could have your way with _me_!? Baylie of the Martillo Family!? Did ya think ya could just grab me and do whatever ya wanted!? Ya think that I'd just let ya? Ya think I'm weak!?" B.B shouted as she continued to kick the man without mercy.

"God! I'm sorry! Ya hear me!" the man shouted, but grunted in pain as B.B continued to beat him.

_"Father! Please stop!"_

_**Whack**_

_"Ya haven't learned your lesson."_

_**Whack**_

_"I won't give ya lip again!"_

_**Whack**_

_"I promise!"_

_**Whack**_

_"You're just as useless as your mother. She comes ta me with a bastard child and out of the _goodness _of my heart I helped the two of ya."_

_**Whack**_

_"But she was stupid and ungrateful!"_

_**Whack**_

_"And so are you, Baylie!"_

_**Whack**_

_"Father! Please stop!"_

_**Whack**_

_"Stop!"_

Every kick and punch. Every ounce of pain she inflected made her feel better. Every time she made someone who deserved it cry in agony and scream, she felt like she was saving herself.

_I never could protect myself then, but look at my now, Father. All these people like you and I'm makin' them scream. Makin' them sceam like ya made me simply for bein' your daughter. It ain't my fault ya had sex with your cleanin' lady. It ain't my fault that she got pregnant. It ain't my fault I don't look as white as ya. It ain't my fault! Why'd ya have ta punish me!? Why!?_

"Miss Baylie." B.B felt someone grasping her hand, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I think you got him."

The man on the ground was curled up, breathing heavily with bruises everywhere and was coughing up blood.

B.B looked up at who grabbed her hand and her eyes widened at the sight of Luck Gandor.

"Hello Luck." B.B nodded. "I better get goin'." However, Luck gripped B.B's arm, keeping her in place.

"Was that necessary?" Luck questioned, looking down at the man wheezing on the ground.

"The guy tried ta rape me. I was defendin' myself." B.B informed stiffly, then tried to pull out of Luck's grip.

"Luck, lemme go."

"Miss Baylie, we need to talk." Luck informed seriously, but B.B didn't want to talk. She didn't want words. She wanted to _do _something to get out her anger and frustration. Words couldn't do that.

"Lemme go."

"Miss Baylie-"

"LEMME GO!" B.B exclaimed as she pushed Luck away and pinned him to the wall of the ally, her fist raised in the air.

"Would punching me make you feel better?" Luck inquired. "Go ahead."

"No." B.B lowered her fist, and stepped away from Luck.

"Miss Baylie, you have to listen to me."

"I gotta go, Luck."

"Miss Baylie, please listen." B.B kept walking away from him.

"Dammit Baylie! Listen!" B.B turned around, eyes wide. Luck raised his _voice_. And what's more, he just called her plain Baylie.

She stood facing him, he had her attention.

Luck grabbed B.B's hands and stared into her eyes.

"I _love _you." He stated. B.B took a step back, but Luck didn't release her hands.

"You can't…"

"What? I can't love you? I am being completely serious, Baylie. I love you."

B.B shook her head, but no words were coming into her mind for her to say.

"This isn't a trick." Luck whispered as he released her hands and gently grasped her shoulders. "I'm not trying to use you either. I _truly _love you."

Luck gently captured her lips with his. Instead of standing there, letting the kiss happen, B.B timidly kissed back.

B.B didn't know if she was kissing right, if there even was a right way _to _kiss, but figured that she was doing a god job when Luck cupped her cheek and hummed.

B.B felt her heart thudding in her chest, and she just wanted to shout with joy. However, shouting involved her using her mouth, and at that moment, she only wanted to use her mouth to kiss Luck.

She carded her fingers through his hair, and she felt like she was melting into him.

What felt to her like hours only lasted for several seconds.

Luck slowly pulled back to look at her with a small smile on her face.

B.B wrapped her arms around him in a strong hug.

"We loved with a love that was more than love. I and my Annabel Lee." Luck whispered and B.B chuckled at the poetry.

"Never understood why ya liked poems." She mumbled into his shoulder, but Luck heard her.

"Hidden messages." Luck informed in a light voice.

"I like things that are straight forward." B.B could feel the vibration of Luck's chuckle in his chest.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." B.B smiled. "I love ya, Luck."

Luck kissed B.B's forehead.

"I love you too, Baylie."


	32. Carol Wonders about Main Characters

**"Cast aside the illusion that there is a beginning and end to the story. The story has no beginning. And it has no end. All there is, is a performance of people connecting, living, influencing each other, and departing." ~Gustav Saint Germain**

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"So these people are characters even though they don't impact much of the plot?" Carol inquired as she and Gustav walked down the street.

"Exactly, Carol." Gustav nodded, hardly looking down at the girl, but keeping a firm grip on her hand so she wouldn't stray away.

"But… doesn't that make them pointless?" Carol inquired and Gustav shook his head.

"360 points." Carol frowned and pouted,

"Out of how many?"

"Carol, think about our character who was practically the sister to the young Camorrista boy. Can you imagine his life if the two never met?" Gustav questioned, and Carol thought about it for a moment.

"Well… didn't she stick up for him a lot. The two really impacted each other I suppose since they lived together. And when they were kidnapped by the other crime family, she saved him from being killed."

"Exactly. Now, remember the group of three young bootleggers. If they did not deter the psychopath mobster from New York, he could have been there looking for all the three mafia bosses for months. If he did, he may have never been present in Chicago to mention a train attack."

Carol was silent, mulling over what her superior had told her. Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud boy's voice.

"So there I was! I was surrounded by five thugs and they all had guns aimed at yours truly." A boisterous voice in a group of four across the street bellowed.

"You're makin' that up." A red headed girl stated with disbelief.

"Yeah, no way ya could've lived against a group of thugs with that many guns." A girl with short black hair said, shaking her head.

"Just listen and you'll find out how I did it." the dramatic boy beamed. "So there I was-"

"God, I'm hungry." A red haired boy sighed, obviously annoyed at the dramatic boy and not interested in the story.

Carol found herself staring at the group, but then looked away, knowing it was rude to stare.

"So you're saying that even though the characters seem insignificant, since they impact the main characters that makes them important?" Carol inquired.

"Exactly Carol."

"But Sir, I'm confused. Since we learned about these characters and how important they are, doesn't that make them a main character?"

Before Gustav could reply, he bumped into a man and woman holding hands.

"Sorry, Sir." Gustav apologized and the man gave him a small smile.

"Not a problem." he nodded, coolly.

The man and woman continued to walk past Gustav and Carol. Carol overheard the man say,

"Where would you like to eat, my Annabel Lee?"

"Will ya quit callin' me that."

"I dunno. I think it suits you."

Gustav cleared his throat and Carol's attention was back on him.

"So, you were wondering if us simply talking about the minor characters makes them main characters?"

"Yes." Carol nodded. Gustav chuckled as the two continued to walk.

"I'll leave that for you to decide."


End file.
